Letting the Cat Out of the Bag
by Onomatopoeiafloon
Summary: Sequel to Cat's Meow- Wally's curse is acting up again! This time, if he doesn't fix it, he'll be stuck a cat forever! Can he tell Kuki what his heart says before it's too late? Then there's the three kittens he's got to worry about...3/4 2/5 Finished!
1. Three Kittens

_Disclaimer;_

_I own nothing except my characters and the plot. Don't steal it please, I worked really hard on making this interesting_

_Well...okay, it just randomly popped into my head. THEN I worked hard on making it interesting XP_

_**WELCOME BACK! **_

_**I hope...**_

_**Just so you know, dear reader, if you hadn't figured this out yet this is a sequel to The Cat's Meow!**_

_**Soo...**_

_**Yeah...**_

_**-coughs-**_

_**I hope you guys will enjoy this as much as the first! I pounced right on it because...well, my 3/4 muse is expanding by the minute.**_

_**Probably has something to do with my daily doses of KND at the moment...**_

_**:3**_

_**RANDOM NOTES;**_

_**Acacia is a kind of herb or plant or tree or something. XD**_

_**Behemoth means monstrosity, or very large thing. **_

**_I never mentioned it before, but I meant to. The last part of The Cat's Meow was inspired by the song Rebirthing, By Skillet. :3 The last part as in...the part where Wally died and such. _**

_**

* * *

**_

_Chapter One- Three Kittens _

_**(Six months after the Epilogue of The Cat's Meow...)**_

The sun was filtering through the window, casting a beautiful pattern on the floor. It was a quaint scene, to be honest with you. The lovely sunbeam was not only very pretty, but occupied by the cutest little fuzzballs possible. Three kittens. Wallabee Beetles, who vehemently denied liking anything that was, quote on quote; "Giiiirly..." was watching the three with a small smile on his face. Hey, even tough-guys have soft spots you know!

"Uncle Wally!" One of the kittens yowled, a complaining yowl as she had just been bowled unceremoniously over by her sister. She was a fluffy kitten, with dark gray fur that was flecked with little speckles of white here and there. Her eyes were very blue, and as she looked over her shoulder and wailed this they were stretched wide with indignance.

Oh...right...well, if you haven't read the other story, dear reader, you haven't realized that Wally likes those kittens for more reasons than most little boys would like kittens. He was, in a sense, dubbed their unrelated uncle. Why? Because their father was one of his best friends in the whole wide world that's why. (The writer is suddenly beat senseless by Wally, who is getting tired of how cutesy this intro sounds. Well SORREE Wally, why don't YOU try writing the story then? That's right, didn't think so!)

Nearly seven months ago today Wally was changed into a cat. No, he wasn't one now. If you had read the first story you'd know THAT. He had broken the curse by discovering that he was in love with one of his team-mates, Kuki Sanban. (How ironic, considering he is so against anything lovey-dovey and girly. Since...well, Kuki's the most girly person in the KND probably...though she does have a wicked temper too...) Not only that but he proved he was willing to die for her, something most kids his age wouldn't ever dream of doing...in fact he DID die for her.

But he had a special gift from his friend Acacia, the mother of the three kittens that were tussling about (well, with the exception of ONE but we'll get to that later) in the sunbeam. That gift was a gift passed down from cat to cat, a sacred gift that had even found it's way into human superstition. This gift gave ones nine strongest attributes an intelligence, a knowledge of the world beyond that of the soul. This gave them the ability to grant the person who has the gift, or Wally, the chance to come back to life nine times.

Don't worry, Wally doesn't get it either...

That probably didn't make you feel better.

The point of that whole long speal being, Wally could understand cats. Even dogs, sometimes, if he listened to them long enough and concentrated. Not something he ever did so...he didn't really know that. After Wally got back to normal his good friend, a cat that is quite large named Behemoth, and his mate Acacia, came to live with Wally in the Kids Next Door Treehouse. If you don't know what the Kids Next Door is you really shouldn't be reading this fanfiction, should you?

"Yes?" Wally said, sounding a cross between amused and bored. (Hey, he's a boy, babysitting isn't his idea of fun...)

The gray kitten stared at him, realized he wasn't going to help her at all, and decided it was time to take action for herself. She squirmed free and darted to his side. Wally grimaced a little as the kitten's tiny claws pricked his skin since she decided he would be a convenient thing to climb on. "What!? OW! Temerity!"

"Yesssss...." The little kitten purred. Her sibling (the one that had been tussling with her earlier) climbed the ropes of Wally's wrestling...boxing ring thing. (Please forgive the writer, she's sick and spacing out hard core...) "CALA...CAWA...Uh...FWAAAA!" She sprang high into the air. Wally caught her, because he didn't want to be landed on by a kitten with all four claws unsheathed, and he also didn't think Behemoth would like it if he let her fall onto the ground. That, and if any of the kittens got hurt by something he did he'd have to face the wrath of Kuki, Numbuh Three.

The kitten he now held was a tabby, more like her father than her mother. Her pelt was a mostly brown color, however it had a dusky appearance since there were little streaks of gray in the fur. Her eyes were gold, like her dad's, and she wasn't terribly fluffy or anything like that. The little kitten's fierce expression melted and she purred, "Hi there!"

"Hi." Wally replied, he didn't have it in him to be too stern. (Waaaay too adult-like, being stern...) "Erm...could ya not jump on meh loike that Juniper."

Juniper's reply was to look in the other direction with an expression that can only be described as "totally fake innocence". Wally heaved a sigh that sounded very defeated before setting her (and he sister Temerity) on the ground. Both kittens regarded each other for a second or two before Temerity tackled Juniper.

The last kitten...well, he was different from the others. His pelt was all brown, and very fluffy. Seriously, ALL brown. Not a single tabby-stripe or fleck of white to be had. Not only that, but his eyes were chocolate colored, which just made the brown that much more solid. He was way smaller than his siblings, in fact he was very small. The other thing about him was that...well, he didn't like to play. Wally never understood that about him, and it even bothered Kuki sometimes. Like now, as his sisters rolled over each other he stood on the very edge of the sunbeam. His brown eyes were wide with utter fascination as he moved his paw in and out of the beam.

"COME ON PALADIN!" Juniper yowled, she often said things very loudly. Wally clapped his hands over his ears and grimaced. The little brown tom-cat jerked to attention and turned his brown eyes around at his sister. He didn't say anything, just...kind of shook his head and turned back to the sunbeam. "Such a party-pooper!"

"Hiiii Wally!" Wally jumped up straight in surprise. Kuki had suddenly bounded in the room. The young Australian placed a hand over his chest and gasped for air, for more reasons than one. Not only did Kuki have a tendency to leap in unexpectedly at him, but she made his heart race anyways! (One of the unfortunate side-effects of being in love you know...)

"Hi Kooks." Wally said, giving her an awkward smile. Temerity and Juniper ceased their tussling to tackle Kuki's feet. The little girl giggled and scooped them up. Acacia padded in and nuzzled Paladin gently with her nose. The little tom-cat scrambled to his paws and padded over to Kuki as well.

It never ceased to amaze Wally how easy it was to forget Acacia was blind. The she-cat never really displayed her inability to see, and could navigate around the treehouse without bumping her nose or anything. Then there was the way that, even though she couldn't truly see, she seemed to just...observe everything around her. There was a quality of magic and mystery to the calm she-cat, and to be honest she helped Wally feel calm. He found that he didn't loose his temper with Acacia, even if she teased him more than most people. It was that...serenity she exuded he supposed. (Not in those words mind you...)

"Today's the day they meet our friends!" Kuki sang. Wally blushed a little at this. Not because they would be taking the kittens to meet his friends for the first time but WHY it was that they were being met for the first time. Kuki had refused the others to see them until they were old enough to have their own personalities. It had been like a secret project Wally and Kuki worked on together, and his friends often poked fun at him about how they were the Mommy and Daddy of the group.

Not Mommy and Daddy really, but Aunt and Uncle. Which Wally would never mention on his life since...well, it would provide a rather awkward situation for him and Kuki. Besides that how was he supposed to explain he could talk to cats? His friends didn't exactly know about his little misadventure...

It was hard enough, in fact, for Wally to get away with naming all of the kittens. Kuki had complied easily enough, in fact, surprisingly easy. She had said something about him giving her Acacia or something...Wally wasn't sure, he often stopped paying attention to things that confused him. (Nice Wally...)

_**

* * *

**_

Wally was holding Paladin, and Kuki was holding Temerity and Juniper. They walked into the commons room to find their friends sprawled out doing...well, things that seemed to suit their personalities rather well. Numbuh One was looking over some old mission specs. (Why? Who knows...) Numbuh Two was sketching some new aircraft, and Numbuh Five was reading a magazine. "Hiii everyone!"

They all looked up...well, in the way that somebody looks up who doesn't want to be interrupted with what they are doing looks up. Still, even as hard-core secret agents (Hardcore, yeah right...) they couldn't resist something that almost every child likes. (Unless they weren't cat people I guess)

"Hey! You brought the kittens out!" Numbuh Two said, stating the obvious with a goofy grin. He was the first one to get up and start petting them on the head, "Awww, look guys, they're so cute."

"Numbuh Five agrees." Numbuh Five said with a small smile. She patted Temerity on the head, who purred happily, "So the project is finally revealed."

"They are pretty cute." Numbuh One said, in a tone that was slightly grudging. "But-"

"You guys get to pick one for yourselves!" Kuki said, cuddling them.

"Yeah...that's...uh, whoy weh let em' grow up first..." Wally hated these kinds of situation that put him on the spot. The kinds of situations that showed he wasn't as tough as he would like to be. Kuki gave him a radient smile that made his mouth go dry, and he looked nervously away.

"This one is Temerity..." Kuki said, petting the little gray kitten as she said her name, "She's a sweet-heart, but she likes to play. Oh! She likes copying people too...right Temerity?"

"Right!" Temerity said, even though only Wally could understand. The little kitten scrambled from Kuki's arms until she was on the floor. She batted playfully at Numbuh One's shoe-laces. "Sweet! Shoe-snakes!"

"This is Juniper, she likes climbing really high places-" Kuki blinked in surprise as...well, Numbuh Two had suddenly snatched the kitten from her arms. "Hey! Numbuh Two you should say please!"

"Please, can I have this one?" Numbuh Two said, "Likes high places! I mean, come on, that's perfect for me!"

"She's a trouble-maker..." Wally warned his friend. Juniper blinked sweetly at the portly pilot who cuddled her softly. Wally smacked his forehead with his palm. Seemed like everyone was turning into little girls at the sight of these kittens.

"The one Wally has is Paladin. He doesn't do much, but he likes watching stuff. He's a thinker I think, and he's very quiet and nice...maybe Numbuh Five will want him! He won't mess up your stuff by playing with it, or claw at anything usually." Kuki giggled and hugged Wally and Paladin. Wally's face turned red for the umpteenth time that day.

"Sure, Numbuh Five will take him." The girl replied with a soft smile. She picked Paladin up gently and petted him on the head. The little tom purred and closed his brown eyes. That left...well, Temerity. All eyes turned on Numbuh One, who was staring down at the little kitten with a torn expression on his face.

"I don't know...if I really have time..." Numbuh One choked out. Temerity stopped, looked up at him and the way he held himself (he always stands with his head high) with a twitch of her ears she copied the stance in a very cute kitten-like fashion. This caused a chorus of 'Aw's' in the room that Wally himself was a part of. "Oh alright..."

"YAY!" Kuki squealed, "They've got their own owners, and they'll get to stay here with their family!"

"Yeah..." Wally said, giving the girl a genuine smile. This caused her to giggle into her sleeve, and look away uncharacteristically shy. Wally blinked at her, feeling slightly bewildered by that. Was now a good time to tell her? He blushed very badly and opened his mouth to say something when...

"We better hope there won't be a CATastrophy! Get it?" Numbuh Two said, Wally spun around seriously on the verge of punching the boy in the face. The moment was gone though, and there was nothing he could do about it now. Wally heaved a sigh that was half of defeat and partly of relief.

_**

* * *

**_

_**(**_**Behemoth)**

The big tom pushed his way into the bedroom. His owner, his friend, Wally, never left the door closed now. If anything it was always part open, so he could walk in even if it was the middle of the night. Which it was right now. Behemoth had been out hunting for Acacia's old followers. They were still getting their paws underneath them.

The large brown tabby stopped, his golden eyes narrowing slightly as he heard...whispering. He padded up slowly behind the culprits and meowed in a soft but stern tone, "You weren't thinking of waking up your Uncle, were you kittens?"

"Papa!" Paladin meowed, turning around and burying his nose in Behemoth's pelt. Behemoth purred as the other two, the sisters, glanced away a little guiltily. Paladin's brown eyes were stretched as wide as the moon, "Papa, there's something strange with Uncle Wally."

Behemoth tipped his head to the side. Paladin rarely spoke, and when he did it was often because he thought something was amiss, or he had 'discovered' something new and exciting. Behemoth narrowed his eyes and padded over to his sleeping friend. Behemoth blinked in surprise, then chuckled a little nervously. "What is it Papa?" Temerity whispered.

"Yeah, can I see?" Juniper put in, trying to get closer. Behemoth calmly pushed them back.

"No, I think you should go to your new people..." Behemoth twitched his ears and meowed, "Because Uncle Wally's not going to be happy when he wakes up."

_**

* * *

**_

_**End of chapter one, what's happened to Wally?**_

_**XP**_

_**I love those kittens. All of them are brand new, except Paladin, he's based off of a different character I have called Earthpebble.**_

_**I have his picture somewhere, he really has brown eyes. It's so cuuuute!**_

**_RANDOM AGAIN;_**

**_Temerity means something along the lines of kindness._**

**_Juniper is also a plant-thing XP You know, like juniper berries?_**

**_Paladin means guardian. _**

**_HUZZAH! For names that are actually big words or plants and stuffs! XP_**


	2. It Returns Sorta

_Disclaimer;_

_Nothing is mine but the characters you do not recognize from the television show._

_**Next chapter already! This is promising! -rubs hands together and cackles evilly-**_

_**Holy crap! Nine reviews just for chapter one! That's like...awesome. :3**_

_**The Super Skitty- -watches excitement and begins hopping up and down- ALRIGHT! YEAAAH! -is knocked unconcious- Ow...**_

_**imasmurf93- That it was, I'm just obsessed with KND right now...so...yeah. XP We'll just have to seeee...**_

_**Laurie43- Here's the next two chapters so you can figure it out! Kinda...what? -confused herself-**_

_**XxBloodsbanexX- ACK! NO EXPLODING! -hands chapters-**_

_**clueless c- -joins victory dance-**_

_**super ario- -cowers- I no want hurting...T.T -recovers- Oh, a joke, eheheh...Here is your update :3**_

_**CloudwatcherNumbuh7- Tankies, Behemoth luffles joo fans...**_

_**faithnmanga3- Defiiiine anti-climatic... XD**_

_**ON WITH THE SHOW!**_

_**HUZZAH! -punches air-**_

_**This chapter was fun to write. :3**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Chapter Two- It Returns...Sorta_

Wally was used to being woken up, by now, in the way that most people just aren't woken up. Most NORMAL people are brought back into conciousness by a beeping sound, often part of a device that tells time. At a certain time this device begins said beeping noise, which is used to arouse the sleeper. This mysterious object is called...an alarm clock.

Wally actually was starting to have trouble waking up to just his alarm. Why? Because whenever he was at the treehouse he was jumped on. Yes, jumped on. It was either the kittens, Behemoth, or Kuki, but it never failed that around seven thirty (give or take an hour) somebody would decide to make a trampoline out of young Wallabee Beetles.

Which is why, when Behemoth jumped on his head at five in the morning, the young boy (at first) didn't see anything wrong with this turn of events. The massive cat had decided to land just above his head, and was batting at Wally's nose with sheathed paws. "Wally...get up...heheheh..."

"Nnnnnn...." Wally said, turning over so that the big cat tumbled from his vantage point on Wally's forehead to the side of the bed. The cat shook his head and glared at him, which Wally saw through half open eyes. The young boy yawned, and glanced at the window. "What? It's loike...dark outsoide..."

"Yes, I KNOW." Behemoth said, "But I figured you'd want to do something about THAT before somebody else saw." Behemoth gestured vaguely at the top of Wally's head. The young boy narrowed his green eyes at his friend sleepily, and turned over again. Behemoth heaved a tired sigh.

"Tomorrow..."

"It IS tomorrow." Behemoth said, "Wally, you'll really want to see this. Probably hide it too, knowing you. I think it'd make things just a teensy bit awkward if somebody saw them."

"Somebody saw what?" Wally said, feeling a little more awake. Which was something he didn't WANT to feel right now. It was WAY to early for a kid to get up in the morning! Behemoth laughed nervously, and looked at the door behind them. Wally narrowed his eyes at his friend in suspicion...which soon flew out the window since Wally's got about as much ability to figure out situations like this as a rock does.

"Maaaaybe you should shut your door first, eh pal?" Behemoth said gently. Wally mumbled something about not caring either way and jumped out of bed. He shut his door and crawled back into the middle of his wrestling ring where his pillow was lying. (Laying? Eh, who cares...) "Okay, Wally, stop for a second okay and...erm...feel the top of your head."

"What?" Wally blinked sleepily at his friend. Feel the top of his head? Why would he do that? The young boy decided to humor the massive cat, and reached up to rub the top of his head. Right between his soft and pointy ears, that actually felt kind of...Wally's eyes flew open with surprise. His hand froze on his head and his mouth dropped open in sheer amazement. Slowly, and in a way that was funny enough to make Behemoth have to smother himself with his own tail, Wally felt first one pointy ear and then the next.

He literally had two cat ears on top of his head. They were the same color as his hair, except the faint tabby ticking in them that had been present when he was a cat. Of course, he didn't see this until he grabbed a shiny bowl of Behemoth's in the corner, spilling all the water that was in it on the floor. He was perfectly normal, nothing else was different at all except his eyes seemed a tiny bit greener than usual. But his ears, he didn't have human ones anymore, but pointy feline ears on the top of his head. (Where most cat ears would be of course) The effect was actually rather cute, something about kitty cat ears makes everything that much cuddlier looking.

"Oh...my...crud..." Wally said, in a way that suggested he was actually saying several sentences all at once. "CRUD! WHAT THE!? HOW!? ACK!? AH'VE GOT-"

"Shhh!" Behemoth hissed, jumping on Wally's shoulder and unbalancing the boy enough so that he toppled over onto the ground. (Being a massive cat has it's perks, like the ability to knock your owner over when they're screaming their head of...) "Do you want to wake everybody in the treehouse!?"

"Whoy is this happening!" Wally hissed, glaring at his hands in frustration, "Ah fixed the curse! Ah did everthin'!"

"Maybe Acacia will know? I didn't tell her, the kittens saw but...well, they can't do much. I didn't know if it'd go away or not and then it didn't so I decided that I probably should wake you up before Kuki saw them or something..." Behemoth stopped and froze, "Uh-oh..."

"Uh-oh WHAT?" Wally said, though he had frozen in place. His cute little kitty ears twitched as they heard...footsteps outside his door. Wally froze and Behemoth sprang for his pillow, the big cat looked over at him.

"QUICK! Put it on your head!" Behemoth yelled, Wally stared at him and then grabbed the pillow from underneath the big cat. Just as he clamped the fluffy white pillow over his new ears the door exploded open. Wally jumped and clamped it down on his head. All of his friends (wearing all their Pj's too) suddenly rolled into the room brandishing weapons.

"Right Numbuh Four what is the...problem?" Numbuh One looked around in confusion. Wally gave his leader a nervous little smile. "Um...why were you screaming just now Numbuh Four?"

"Ah was screamin?" Wally said, "Huh, musta been kickin' butt in mah dream or somethin'..."

Wally laughed nervously, holding the pillow to his head. It was...well, it was an interesting sight. Especially since Behemoth was in a heap in the corner trying very hard not to laugh his tail off. Which he completely failed at when Numbuh Five said, in the tone of one who finds a situation just incredibly weird, "Why do you have a pillow on your head?"

"HA!" Behemoth choked out, and in case you were wondering watching a cat laugh is a rather interesting thing. He flopped over onto his side suddenly taken by a bout of helpless laughter. Wally struggled for a good reason to have a pillow on his head, and with the urge to go over and stuff Behemoth into a sock.

"Erm...mah head? Oh, well ya see...um..." Wally clamped the pillow tighter around his head, "Ah've...got...a headache?"

"You have a headache?" Numbuh One said, raising an eyebrow. At this point Behemoth was practically dying in the corner. Kuki had gone over to him to see if he was okay. Numbuh Two was biting his lip and trying not to laugh. (He was doing much better than Behemoth was, but hey, the cat knew the reason Wally had a pillow on his head.)

"Poor Wally!" Kuki said, her violet eyes stretching wide with sympathy. Wally blushed, thoroughly embarassed by this entire situation. She reached for his hand and he backed away hastily. Her eyes flashed with hurt, "I was just going to take you to the med lab and get you some tylenol for your head..."

"Ah don't want no cruddy medicine!" Wally snapped, a little harsher than he intended to. Kuki's eyes flooded with tears and she took the Rainbow Monkey she was holding and hit him in the arm with it. Wally looked at her in surprise as she ran out, "What?"

"Real smooth." Numbuh Five said, shaking her head. Wally felt suddenly very betrayed as all of his friends left him alone. They had NO idea what was going on, and he hadn't exactly meant to snap at Kuki. Numbuh One even slammed the door. Clearly he was the bad guy in this scenario. At least Behemoth was looking at him sympathetically.

"You'll have to apologize to her later..." Behemoth said, his laughter had sobered up awhile ago. "Now, what are we going to do about those?"

Wally took the pillow off his head and felt his ears. Behemoth's ears suddenly stood straight, and the tabby leaped over to Wally's dresser. The cat let out a triumphant little yowl, and looked over at Wally. "What?"

"Your hoodie! Ha! That'll come in handy! You can wear the hood to hide your ears...erm, more or less. I think you'll have to make sure they're lying flat most of the time, but otherwise..." Behemoth jumped back as Wally opened the drawer and grabbed his favorite orange sweat-shirt. He changed, might as well get up he supposed, and put the hood up. "There! No one will be the wiser...kind of...you don't usually wear that up but you could make something up."

"Roight! Loike Ah've got a...pimple or somethin'." Wally said, Behemoth fell over onto his side. The tabby scrambled to his paws shaking his head.

"Erm, no how about...you've got a cold? It's not the best but you're in the Kids Next Door, so the pimple thing MIGHT make them a little leery of you. Since it's a teenager thing I guess." Behemoth said, the tom suddenly blinked, "Oh, Acacia! Hi!"

"Hello." Acacia said with a soft purr. She pressed her muzzle to Behemoth's and the two twined their tails together. "I see Wallabee's curse is acting up now."

"What gives?" Wally said, selfconciously clamping his hands over the top of his hood. "Ah thought Ah cured mahself!"

"You did...or...well, I thought you did. I guess when most people admit that they love somebody to themselves...and give a life for them, they are usually willing to...you know. Tell that girl they like them." Acacia's pretty blue eyes narrowed. Wally blinked at her in amazement.

"Ya think that...since Ah didn't tell Kuki..." Wally blinked and looked nervously out into the hallway. Acacia nodded her head solemnly. "Oh crud..."

"Well it's about time you told her anyways." Behemoth pointed out.

"That's easier done than said..." Wally pointed out.

"Said than done, you've just contradicted your..." Behemoth heaved a sigh as Wally's face only looked confused. "Nevermind. You've got to apologize to Kuki and TELL her. Or you'll change back into a cat...right?"

"I'm sure that is the case." Acacia said, "And this time...I'm afraid you won't be able to break the curse if you do return back. I can't be sure...I've...never heard of the curse coming back before. I'll have to travel to the forest and speak with my old mentor. If he's alive...He'll know for sure."

"I'll go with you." Behemoth immediately meowed, the she-cat smiled at him, "I can't let you travel alone..."

"Yes...but...the kittens...Wallabee you'll watch out for the children while we're gone. Won't you?" Acacia turned her pretty muzzle in Wally's direction. The boy blanched. What could he say? No? He heaved a sigh, and nodded his head. "Alright. We should immediately leave...Wally, Kuki will probably wonder where I'm at..."

"Tell her Behemoth took her some place romantic." Behemoth purred, a small smile of amusement making it's way across his features. After all, Kuki would be incredibly excited about that, not only that but Wally would have a heck of a time saying it too. The boy stuck out his tongue at Behemoth but didn't say anything. It wasn't like he was going to come up with a better idea. "The kittens...just tell them we're on an adventure and to...behave. I know that's hard for you, being a Kids Next Door operative but it would work in your favor if they weren't trying to cause trouble."

Wally nodded, but at this he crossed his fingers behind his back. He wouldn't tell the kittens to do any such thing. Sure Behemoth was his friend, but sometimes he could be such an...an ADULT. Behemoth narrowed his eyes at the boy for a moment but then nodded his head solemnly. The big tabby led Acacia to the window and they jumped out. Wally sighed, he knew they'd be okay, but that didn't mean he wouldn't worry about them.

_**

* * *

**_

_**That's it, the end of chapter two! On to chapter three! (No joke there folks, I've already started writing it. Hey, I'm sick and boooored)**_

_**So, hope you enjoyed it.**_

_**-cackles gleefully-**_


	3. Situations

_Disclaimer;_

_Don't own anything but what is mine._

_Or as Wally would say, Moine XP_

_**FWAHAHAHA! Next chapter! Sorry if the last one was so short but the next part of the story...just didn't fit with that chapter. XP**_

_**So here comes the next chapter! Enjoy and such! -waves hands-**_

_**Something I've discovered all over again.**_

_**I. Hate. Lizzie.**_

_**Most annoying character EVER created. She's...so...disrespectful and CONTROLLING.**_

_**Like, a freakin' stalker in child-form. **_

_**Can't you just imagine it? Nigel breaks up with her and she sits in the corner of her room sniffing a piece of his...sock...**_

_**-coughs- yeah, it was GOING to be hair then I realized that Nigel is bald...**_

_**Soo...right...**_

_**-coughs-**_

_**Lawl, after that little random tid-bit for you, here's the next chapter!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Chapter Three- Situations_

Wally walked into the living room some two hours later, with his hands shoved in his pockets and his hood up. He was trying very hard to keep his ears flattened against his skull. The best thing for that, he had quickly discovered, was feeling like he was in a foul mood. Not something that was too hard to do since he actually was slightly ticked that his curse had come back.

"Hi Numbuh Four." Kuki said, Wally winced. When was the last time she'd actually called him Numbuh Four when they weren't on missions? Ouch. Not only that but her tone was rather...well, ticked off.

"Look...uh...what Ah said back there Ah was tired an' mah head hurt..." Wally glanced away nervously, "What Ah'm tryin' ta say is that Ah'm sorry..."

"OKAY!" Kuki squealed, suddenly back to her jovial self. She sprang at him and Wally winced as she hugged him tightly. _Please don't rub my head, please don't rub my head...what a weird thing to think..._ Luckily she let him go the next instant and skipped back to the kitchen. Wally trailed after her.

"Hey...erm...where is everybody?" Wally had suddenly noticed that...well, everybody was gone. The girl turned and gave him another one of those smiles that made his heart pound painfully. He glanced away.

"Dunno!" She grinned mischeviously at him, "But I've got some jammy and toast!"

"Oh...uh...that's...noice?" Wally tried for a smile and sat there staring at his shoes. He had to tell Kuki, wouldn't it be best to leap on the situation NOW and get it over with? Sure, Behemoth and Acacia went to journey or whatever but...maybe telling her would stop the curse right? "U-um K-Kuki?"

"Yeeeeeessss?" She said, giving him big puppy-eyes. (Ack, what was that episode? Oh, right, like Operation: H.O.S.P.I.T.A.L.) Wally's heart skipped a beat. This was it, no stink to mess it up now. He had to tell her he had to...

"UNCLE WALLY!" Wally jumped about five feet in the air as a ball of two kittens came flying from, seemingly, out of nowhere. The boy fell on his backside with a cry of surprise and found himself face to face with Juniper. Temerity had missed and landed on the counter. "WOW! Did you SEE that?! It was like we were FLYING!"

"That's...noice..." Wally stammered, trying to keep his voice down. Kuki picked Temerity up and was scolding her on deciding to fly out at Wally like that. Wally's face turned red as he looked up and realized that ALL of his friends were actually in the room. Why hadn't he even NOTICED that?

"Numbuh Four could catch flies with his mouth open like that." Numbuh One mumbled under his breath, usually not loud enough for anybody but Numbuh Two or Five to hear. However Wally having cat ears now...well, his hearing had improved QUITE a bit.

"WHAT!?" Wally snapped, stalking forward. (Luckily he was furious so his ears were pressed VERY flat against his skull right now...) The boy looked about ready to kill. (Hey, the poor kid has been walking on pins and needles since he got cat ears, he just got his confession interrupted, and then dissed for holding his mouth open in surprise. Besides, you know Wally's got a temper!)

To be honest with you...well, he looked scarier than usual. It probably had something to do with the fact that he seemed a bit more...animalistic as he slid over to Numbuh One. He moved with a grace that he NEVER moved with before, and the boy seemed a bit thrown by that. Still, after awhile the boy's eyes narrowed coldly, "Numbuh Four, what is you're problem?"

"Ya said..." Wally blanched, realizing at the last minute (Good boy!) that if he continued he'd have to explain how exactly he suddenly had the ability to hear his friend so well. Nervously the boy backed off, and more than a little grudgingly.

_**

* * *

**_

_**(Behemoth)**_

It wasn't romantic, far from it to be completely honest with you. Behemoth was spending too much time worrying that they'd be crushed by cars, or attacked by some dangerous cats. They were going through sketchy territory. Even sketchy than the territory Wally and he had stumbled on, that first night they met.

The big tom looked nervously around him. It was kind of amusing really, the way he was jumping at the smallest of sounds. While Acacia was padding confidently through the middle of the alley-way, oblivious to any danger. Behemoth LOVED his mate, with all of his heart. He had a bad feeling that Kuki's simple-mindedness was beginning to rub off on her though.

"Don't you know where we are?" Behemoth whispered nervously.

"The Mutts territory?" Acacia said, Behemoth flinched. The Mutts were a group of dogs, ones that had gotten the worst treatment possible in their life. They were vicious, and known for thievary in these parts. Above all else though, those dogs HATED cats. Behemoth couldn't be sure why, but those dogs went above and beyond the normal rivalry of canine and feline.

"Yes..." Behemoth meowed, "So why are you acting like crossing through it is something insignificant?"

"Mmmm, because I've got you?" Acacia teased. Behemoth laughed nervously. He didn't care for dogs, especially not vicious ones. He'd almost DIED from dogs once, when Wally went to save Kuki from an evil man called Father. He wouldn't have escaped if he hadn't decided that his friend needed some looking after.

As it was, there was now a terrible scar on his shoulder from that particular fight. Behemoth twitched his ears as he looked around nervously. They drooped slightly when he heard it too, though it had been a sound he had been expecting. Growling. "Acacia..." Behemoth meowed, not that he had to warn her. Acacia's hearing was more acute than his.

"Greetings." Acacia said, and Behemoth stared at the she-cat as though she'd lost her mind. Which he was sure she had done. I mean, really, who stops in the middle of a dog infested alley...a cat hating dog infested alley, and GREETED the threat? This was proving to be an interesting adventure.

_**

* * *

**_

_**(Hoagie, yeah, that's right HOAGIE! XP Cause I luffles him)**_

Hoagie smiled as he measured Juniper's head. A full-blown grin found it's way acrossed his features as he reached for the recent project he had been working on, and placed it on said kitten's head. A pair of small goggles and an pilot's hat. He had cut holes in the top for Juniper's ears. "TADA!"

"Meooo..." Juniper yowled, Hoagie had figured out that his kitten had a problem with volume control. She didn't seem to like the little replica of his hat and goggles though, she squirmed her head around and shook it off. "MEOW!"

"Sorry..." Hoagie said to her, feeling a little let-down. He supposed his new kitten wouldn't be able to do everything he wanted it to. He jumped as Numbuh Five suddenly walked into the room. She seemed...well, a little angry about something. Hoagie nervously picked Juniper up, suddenly remembering the fact that she'd torn a shirt of Abby's up. Hoagie had hidden it but..."Erm...hi Numbuh Five! What's up?"

"Numbuh Five is just sick of this." She said, gesturing vaguely to the area behind her. Hoagie raised a confused eyebrow at his friend, before she elaborated, "Numbuh Three and Numbuh Four."

"Oh, right." Hoagie grinned a little sheepishly. Wally had been his best friend since...well, since he could remember. They were an interesting combination, the tough-guy and the push-over. The genius and the idiot. Still, while Wally could seem callous and even crude Hoagie had discovered his friend had a very soft side to him. One that he didn't really show anybody else...

If there was one person who could get underneath that tough exterior it was Kuki Sanban. Hoagie was sure she had it for Wally pretty bad, after all she was the only one who seemed to be able to stand Wally even when he was being a jerk. Not only that, but she never took NUMBUH ONE, or HIMSELF out to places like the Rainbow Monkey fair. She wanted to have fun with WALLY all the time, it was pretty obvious.

But both of them haven't said ANYTHING, to ANYBODY, least of all the object of their affections. Hoagie wondered why Numbuh Five was so upset about it though, "Erm...sooo..."

"You know if we didn't run in on them they would have probably told each other!" Abby explained. Oh. She was mad at herself, and probably him too, for deciding to take a peek at the situation. Numbuh One had been there too though, still, it had kind of been Hoagie's fault since it was Juniper that started to leap out at Numbuh Four, Temerity just followed.

"We don't know that." Hoagie pointed out, "We kind of don't even know if they like each other. That'd be embarassing, trying to set up situations for them only to find out that they just liked each other as friends."

'Setting up situations' had been something the whole team (But Kuki and Wally of course) had been working on since a few months ago. Basically it involved the entire team getting lost when they thought there was the potential for a 3/4 moment. The friends wanted them to get on with it after all...

"Numbuh Five just got a brilliant idea!" Abby yelled, Hoagie didn't doubt it. The pretty girl was very smart. Woops, he zoned out there for a moment, the boy blinked back into reality. "We could get em' to tell us about it! That'd be the first step ya know..."

"AWESOME!" Hoagie said, thoroughly enjoying the idea of working on a two-peson team with Abby. "You work on Numbuh Three and I'll get Numbuh Four to crack like an egg!"

"Heheh..." Abby said dryly. Hoagie couldn't help but smile at her. Maybe getting Numbuh Three and Numbuh Four to tell each other that they liked each other...well, perhaps it would give Hoagie enough confidence to tell Abby that he fancied her. He'd like that.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Sorry it was a bit short.**_

_**I hoped you liked it though.**_

_**As you can see there is going to be WAY more 2/5 action in this one.**_

_**I'm excited about that :3**_

**_Reviews are much appreciated...-grins-_**


	4. Heart to Heart

_Disclaimer;_

_Again? Really...-sighs-_

_I don't own KidsNextDoor_

_I do own Behemoth, Acacia and their babies..._

_And any other character that isn't part of the show._

_And the plot._

_**I hope this is doing well. -bites lip-**_

_**I'm thinking of starting a 2/5 fanfiction, just featuring those two. **_

_**A multi-chapter one because I can't find any! ...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**I AM a bit lazy, but all I run into is drabbles or oneshots these days for those two. Don't get me wrong, drabbles are cute and so are oneshots but...well...**_

_**Yeah. SO!**_

_**Holy crap I think I had a happy-heart attack when I saw how many reviews I had! I was just beaming! Thankies so much you guys! -cuddles joo-**_

_**ZEE! CUTENESS! UBER CUTENESS! As I was writing this my cat got onto his hind legs and batted at my fingers which were, well, typing on the keyboard. ACK! -cuddles Mikey-**_

_**Now your reviews! HUZZAH!**_

_**sstoons3425(for all reviews)- No problem, having reviews makes me a happy booger! That's why everyone PICKS me to do stuff cause...Hoagie is totally rubbing off on me. (No joke I've been running around finding bad puns for tons of things all day, it's driving my family up the wall -evil cackle-) I thought the playing matchmaker thing would be a cute way to bring those two characters cloooser XP Plus it made for some awkward moments for Numbuh Five which, being the torturer that I am, I couldn't POSSIBLY turn down. I just pictured a kitty-cat eared Wally and thought it terribly cuddly and cute XP He was awfully close, wasn't he? Poor Wally. Wow, long review reply...**_

_**XxBloodsbanexX- This is completely random, but did you know your name looks like it gets smaller than big again because of the way the X X surrounds it? Very amusing for somebody with a short attention span? What's that? Don't melt, here's four chapter updates for you. Yeah, FOUR. I was bored okay? :3**_

_**Laurie43- Mmmm, I think having cat ears would be better, talk to others that way and come up with ridiculous solutions like; A werecat bit me...or something XP Nothing else happen to him? -whistles- Why would you think I'd make anything else happen to him? **_

_**imasmurf93- 2/5 is one of my new obsessions. I watch them have moments and squeal almost as loud as I do for Kuki and Wally. :P**_

_**The Super Skitty- -watches joo play with kittens- Awww, they so cuuute. Can I call them cute when I made them up or is that vain? ... ... Awww, dey so cuuute...**_

_**super ario- o.O Don' hurt me! -hands four chapters to you-**_

_**faithnmanga3- Dun' worry, I'm apparently super talkative to today. -sings randomly and rocks on heels- Oh, ermies, here's the next chapter for ya...chapterS**_

_**MagnaSonic3000- Thaaank you? XP Thanks for the grammar thing. I try my hardest. To be honest I'm not taking much time with this one in proof-reading or it would take a LOT longer to get up but...well, I want to do it fast because I love it. :3**_

_**blue-eyed-blonde12- There is twelve of you? XP Just kidding, which is ridiculous since a ton of my other reviewers also have numbers in their...shutting up and replying to review now. Heeey, so, um...-reads again- Lawl! My comp is totally like that too, I was beating it up today while I got the lyrics for a song that shall appear later in this fic. Woops, did I let something slip? Eh, not too important, you won't guess what it is. If you did that'd be totally weeeird since I didn't guess what it was until the song randomly popped up on my iPod...Hehehe, Behemoth got cuddlified...XP**_

_**clueless c- I'm a good updater...-kicks other fanfiction into dark closet where nobody can see them- Yup, reeealll goood...**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Chapter Four- Heart to Heart_

Hoagie picked Juniper up, maybe bringing her would help his case. The little kitten purred at him, and that made Hoagie happy. Maybe he could get his mom to let him take her home sometime, Tommy would probably like her too. His mom WAS allergic to cats but...well...

The boy made his way to Numbuh Four's room. He paused by the door, which was open just a crack. Juniper squirmed out of his hands, and darted into the room. Hoagie winced as he watched the little kitten go. Well, Numbuh Four seemed to have a soft spot for them so he supposed she'd probably be okay. He put his hand on the door but...well, something made him hesitate. He wasn't exactly sure what.

"Hi Juniper!" Numbuh Four said in a friendly tone. The kitten meowed a greeting back which...well, it was kind of strange. Juniper was talkative sure, but it was almost like she was talking to him. In fact, she still WAS meowing. Hoagie tipped his head to one side in confusion, "Glad you loike him, he's a noice friend."

_Who is he talking to?_ Hoagie thought, feeling a little confused.

"Mrrow!" Juniper meowed, loudly as usual.

"Ya should keep ya voice down..." Numbuh Four grumbled, "Mah ears are sharper than usual..."

_THAT'S a weird thing to say. _Hoagie thought. He decided it would be a good time to make his prescence known. He pushed the door open, and poked his head in. He didn't even SAY anything, but the result was quite amusing. Numbuh Four must have leapt about four feet into the air from his surprise. "Woah, didn't mean to Sc-AIR ya, get it? Sc-AIR like, you jumped!? Haha..."

"Oh...yeah..." Numbuh Four said, he sounded nervous. Then again, he ALWAYS sounded nervous these days. Especially around Numbuh Three. Oh, right, his mission! Still, that could wait just a little bit.

"Soooo, who were you talking to?" Hoagie asked, Numbuh Four glanced at...Juniper? The little kitten let out a squeaking meow noise and sprang at Hoagie. He caught her, he was getting used to those flying leaps she tended to take in his direction. "Sorry, I just overheard you saying something about...your ears being sharper than usual?"

"Erm...yeah...uh...hehehe..." That wasn't really an answer. Hoagie felt a stirring of suspicion somewhere in his head. SOMETHING was up with Numbuh Four. More than whatever was going on between him and Numbuh Three too!

"Okay, whatever." Hoagie said, deciding to drop it. He didn't want Numbuh Four to be uncomfortable when he brought up the topic of the day. Which was what he was about to do. Being a guy...well, he wasn't about to take the tactful approach for this situation. (No offense guys out there.) "So, when are you going to tell Numbuh Three you fancy her eh?"

The look on Numbuh Four's face was PRICELESS! Hoagie sincerely wished he'd brought his camera for this. The boy's mouth dropped open and his eyes bugged out a little. He looked so surprised. Hoagie clamped his hand over his mouth to keep his laughter in.

"Ah don't...that is...Ah...HOW DID YA KNOW!?" That was surprising, Hoagie would have pegged him for a denier all the way. The boy grinned to himself, so he'd hit the nail on the head with this one after all. Might as well pretend he was a hundred percent sure the entire time, it'd make him squirm a bit. (He's EVIL, which is why the writer is hugging the life out of Hoagie right now!)

"Meow merow?" Juniper meowed, in a way that sounded...surprisingly sarcastic. (In case you were curious, dear reader, what she just said was; Really Uncle Wally?)

"How DIDN'T I know you mean!" Hoagie said, loving the way it made his friend look at him in surprise. "Dude you're like my best friend! I could have guessed as much, besides it's not like you try to hide it. If you do try and hide it you're not doing it very well might I add. Every time she's even NEAR you you light up like a Christmas tree."

"Really?" Numbuh Four said in amazement. Hoagie rolled his eyes behind his goggles.

"Yeah, REALLY." Hoagie said, "Not to mention your secret kitten project that you both worked on together."

At the mention of this Hoagie couldn't help but remember that he was on a secret project with Abby right now. He blushed under his hand, luckily for him Numbuh Four wasn't exactly known for being observant. Hoagie was though. He prided himself in that fact, he liked noticing things it took the others awhile to see. (Even if Abby usually saw them way before he did.)

He noticed, with some surprise, that Numbuh Four wasn't...well, DOING anything. He was just staring down at his hands looking...well, miserable. Hoagie laughed a little nervously, surprised at this turn of events. "So...you're not even gonna deny it? I thought you thought love was girly..."

His friend didn't reply, just gave him a look that made Hoagie suddenly feel bad for ever saying anything. What was with THAT look? He backed away, "Ah wanna be alone."

"Oh...o-okay then." Hoagie said. _What did I say?_ He thought as he walked out of the room. The door shut behind him and he stared at the wall. _I have an awful feeling that I've just screwed everything up._

_**

* * *

**_

**(Behemoth)**

The growling, much to Behemoth's sheer amazement, stopped. Slowly, from the shadows just in front of them, a large dog crept forward. He was a mix-breed, with wiry black fur peppered with white. His eyes were ice blue, and narrowed at the two cat's suspiciously. "Who are you?" The dog growled.

Behemoth's mouth fell open. Could the beast actually be stupid enough to not realize they were cats? The dog kept swinging his muzzle back and forth between them, a low growl issued from it's throat. Acacia said calmly, "I am Acacia. This is Behemoth. We are passing through, brother."

"Brother?" The dog said, confusion entering it's gravelly voice. Behemoth glanced at Acacia. Her cloudy eyes glimmered with a craftiness that surprised him. "What are you on about?"

"Can't you figure out a dog when you scent one?" Acacia said, flattening her ears. The dog stared at her, and Behemoth couldn't help but share the canine's look. So the idiot was slow but even WALLY wouldn't fall for something like that.

"You're...dogs?" Doubt entered the animal's voice suddenly, and he looked between them confused, "I thought...you were cats..."

"How insulting!" Acacia said, indignance coloring her tone. Behemoth just sat there feeling stupid. He was just...so surprised that this dog was that dumb. To be honest with you dogs could be devastatingly cunning, this poor creature seemed to have been exempt from that particular trait.

"So...you ARE dogs..." The dog said.

"Chihuahua's are dogs you fool!" Acacia said, Behemoth almost fell over laughing. Sure, chihuahua's had pointy ears but didn't they resemble rats more than cats? (Writer is mad at this, she happens to think chihuahua's are CUTE, when they aren't yapping their heads off that is.)

"Oh...oh, right." The dog sounded incredibly embarassed. Which would be terribly ironic if he were to ever figure out this entire situation. "Erm, you want to head that way and see the leader or...were you leaving?"

"We're leaving." Behemoth said hastily, not wanting to try their luck again. "Thank you brother."

"You're...welcome?" The dog woofed out. Acacia and Behemoth leisurely walked passed him, the poor creature sat there staring after them with a look of puzzlement plastered on it's face.

"Walk...walk..." Acacia murmured to him, as soon as they rounded the corner she gasped, "Alright run!"

Behemoth didn't need telling, he didn't like the idea of that dog figuring out he'd been had. The two cat's reached the end of the alley, a tall chain-link fence, and stood there trembling with their chests heaving. After awhile Behemoth gasped, "What...was that!?"

"His mind energy was rather low, poor thing." Acacia replied, "I figured it wouldn't be too hard to trick him."

_**

* * *

**_

_**(Abby)**_

Abby leaned against the doorframe for a second, Numbuh Three wasn't in her room so she had left a note that she wanted to talk. A squealing sound suddenly echoed through the treehouse and Abby tipped her hat a little to try and hide the smile that crossed her face. (From who?)

Paladin was, at the moment, sleeping on her bed so she went into her room and sat by the little brown kitten. Nearly a second later her door almost exploded open, "HI NUMBUH FIVE!"

"Hi Numbuh Three." Abby said, exuding her usual calm in the wake of Numbuh Three's exploding personality. Though there was definite amusement in her eyes as she regarded her happy-go-lucky team-mate. "Numbuh Five wanted to talk to you."

"Is it about Numbuh Twooooo?" Numbuh Three said, this...well, it completely threw Abby for a second. What was THAT about? Abby blinked at her in surprise, which she instantly tried to cover with a cough. "I knew it! Awww, that's so sweet, I mean he can be REAAAALLLY dorkie sometimes but you're REALLY cool and you can balance him out! Oh! Hey, look how cute Paladin is, aawwww, he's sleeping! Oh, right, Numbuh Two, so are you goin' to tell him! I bet I could get you guys to a romantical place! I know this Rainbow Monkey restaraunt that's just sooooo SWEET!"

"What are you on about girl!?" Abby managed to choke out. This was...embarassing. Numbuh Three thought she had a crush on Numbuh Two? He was a great guy and all...his jokes could be a bit annoying but he was a good friend...did she have a crush on Numbuh Two? _This in't about me!_

Numbuh Three looked crushed, "That wasn't what you wanted to talk to me about?" She whimpered, "I thought for sure you liked him, you're always hanging out with him even though he annoys you."

_I hang out with you girl, and sometimes you drive me nuts._ Abby pointed out dryly in her head. She rubbed her temples and tried to get around the startling twist this conversation had already taken. Still, something about it was bothering her...

"Are you SURE?" Numbuh Three practically screamed.

"No." Abby said, deciding that the truth would be the best route to take at this point. She was slightly surprised by her answer. Wasn't she sure? Numbuh Two was just a friend...wasn't he? "That's not the point though girl."

"Okay!" Numbuh Three said, gently tickling Paladin's ears while the kitten slept. His chocolate colored eyes blinked open at the two girls and he yawned.

"Um...riiight." Sometimes it was hard to keep up with Numbuh Three, she had a tendency to...fly between her emotions. _I do not envy her parents when she becomes a teenager and gets the mood swings. Cree was pretty calm until those came along._ Abby though, and shuddered. That'd be like...multiplied mood swings. Poor Sanban family. "Look girl, it's about time we talked about Numbuh Four..."

"OH I KNOW!" Numbuh Three's expression took on one of concern, "Ever since he ran away he's been so jumpy lately, and grumpier than usualy. I mean REALLY grumpy, and scared acting. Did I already say that? Do you think something's wrong with him?"

_Only that he got it bad for you girl._ Abby thought privately and sighed. "No, I mean-"

"Or, have you ever noticed that he talks to Behemoth like a person? That's soooo cute! He loves his kitty cat and tries to act all tough and not show it." Numbuh Three giggled excitedly, "I always would have pegged him for a dog person, since they're so big and strong ya know?"

"Yeah...erm, he hates dogs though. Doesn't like the way people get all goo-goo around them or somethin'." Abby said, suddenly distracted by the memory of when she had gone into her neighbors house and discovered she was a werepoodle. "Not that he proved that when he cuddled with that puppy..."

"He cuddled a puppy! Awww, see, I bet he's LOT'S sweeter than he'd like to show!" Numbuh Three gushed. Abby found herself smiling at the affection she had for the boy. Good lord it was obvious.

"You know a lot about Numbuh Four." She said mildly, the girl grinned at her.

"Yeah, he's one of my bestest friends ever! Even though he can be a meanie-head sometimes..." Numbuh Three looked a little downcast, "And he HATES Rainbow Monkeys which is INSANE!"

"Uh-huh." Abby said, a small smile on her face as she leaned back and let the girl ramble.

"He REALLY likes his sweater, I don't think he even wears a SHIRT under it!" Numbuh Three giggled softly into her hand, "Have you ever noticed his eyes are green? It's hard too, since his hairs always in his face! I wonder if orange is his favorite color? Mines green! Heeey! Wally's eyes are my favorite color! Never noticed that before...well I probably did, just didn't really THINK about it you know!?"

"Girl, you got it bad for him." Abby said solemnly. It actually stopped the girl mid-sentence. She had been about to say something about thinking he wears the big sweater to make himself feel bigger, but it making him smaller or something. She just looked at Abby with her head tipped to one side. Finally she gave an oblivious grin that made Abby KNOW her meaning had just sailed over the Japanese girl's head.

"Got what?" Numbuh Three said. Abby practically fell off of her bed for it. The girl adjusted her hat with an amused chuckle.

"The love-bug girl." Abby said, "You're crushin' HARD for that boy."

"Oh THAT..." Numbuh Three said, her face suddenly turning red. Abby smiled, and looked down at her shoes to give the girl a moment to recollect herself, "You guessed? Awww, I can't help it he's just so BRAVE and CUTE and..."

"Yeah, yeah, spare me the details." Abby said, grimacing a little at the girl's suddenly crushed expression. Numbuh Three wasn't one who hid things very much, and the rest of the team had guessed her affections for the tough-guy member since they had first started working together. That was probably why she was ready to explain every little thing that made her like the hot-headed boy. It wasn't exactly something Abby wanted to sit through. "So you do like him then?"

"Duh." Numbuh Three said, "I thought it was obvious." (Love you Kuki!)

"Um...yeah..." Abby blinked as the girl suddenly looked crestfallen and stared at her hands. "What?"

"If it's so obvious to you why doesn't Numbuh Four notice?" Kuki suddenly looked on the verge of tears and Abby felt a little stab of panic. _Ack! Don't cry! _"What if he HAS noticed and he just doesn't l-l-like me..."

"Okay girl, I can tell you this in all honesty. I don' know if he likes you or not. Sometimes it seems like it but..." Abby faltered realizing that she was going to burst into tears any second. Next part, "Girl he's got about as much brain as a rock, he aint that observant so I wouldn't put it passed him to not notice. I don't think he'd know love if it bit him in the butt."

"I hope he does." Numbuh Three whimpered, "Cause if he doesn't know it and he DID like me then he might as well NOT like me because he wouldn't know it!"

_**

* * *

**_

_**I had so much fun writing this chapter! **_

_**Wonder what's wrong with Wally?**_

_**Well, I know but you guys don't.**_

_**Heheheh...**_

_**Wow, none of this chapter was from Wally's view point even once...poor little guy.**_

_**Don't tell him I called him that or I could die.**_


	5. Elder

_Disclaimer:_

_I don't own what I don't own._

_**-cackles-**_

_**Next chapter! Cause I love writing this and I'm still sick...and still bored...**_

_**So I know everything that's going to go down in it now. At first it was kind of a work in progress thing in my head and figure it out as I go but now it's not! HUZZAH!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Chapter Five- Elder_

Behemoth seemed to be spending this entire side-adventure jumpier than a cat in a room full of rocking chairs. Mostly because he didn't really care for the forest that much. He'd spent time in there before, the streets were cruel but the forest was a harsh place to live for any animal. One had to work hard to hunt, especially in winter. When there wasn't prey to worry about there were the predators. Foxes, badgers, even skunks could be dangerous.

"How can you be sure we're going the right way?" Behemoth asked nervously, he never really doubted Acacia's ability to navigate places but STILL. The silver cat stopped and twitched her tail calmly at him.

"The energy of the forest all flows, I can recognize the way it flows and remember where my mentor lives." She meowed gently, "Be calm Behemoth, my abilities are heightened here where the human energies don't block my senses. I will sense any danger that comes for us."

It did little to quell Behemoth's nerves, so when the cat that came out at them with his hackles raised appeared the brown tabby found himself bristling in an instant. The massive tom stood taught next to Acacia, watching the cat with eyes slitted dangerously. The cat, a fluffy gray and white tom, seemed to realize Behemoth's (keep wanting to write Blackblizzard for some reason...) size belatedly. It stared at him, squeaked in terror, and fled into the forest.

"Oh for the love of all that is pure." Acacia muttered a little irritably. Behemoth shot an amused look at the she-cat, and she sighed, "Do you have to be threatening like that? He probably could have told my mentor I was coming so I didn't have to explain myself near his den, I hope you haven't made it so we get pounced on Behemoth."

"Hey, it's not my fault I'm big." Behemoth pointed out.

Acacia snorted and suddenly the rustling sounds of the forest grew louder. Behemoth bit back a snarl as he realized they'd been surrounded. By...what was it, fifty cats? Behemoth gaped and Acacia meowed softly, "My mentor has been gathering more followers, I see."

"Yeah." Behemoth meowed, nervously. A very old cat suddenly walked through the mass of cats that surrounded them. He limped, and his eyes were blind like Acacia's. From old age? Behemoth wasn't sure. Acacia dipped her head down so that her nose touched the soft fur on her chest.

"Greetings, Elder." She meowed solemnly and with a respect that Behemoth had never heard anyone use. Unsure of what to do the big tom cat slid down so that he was lying with his belly brushing the cool grass.

_If Wally saw me doing this he'd never let me live it down._ Behemoth thought lightly, the old cat seemed to stare through him, and the big tabby shuddered slightly.

"Ah, Acacia, Behemoth." The old cat meowed, Behemoth started in surprise. Not that he knew Behemoth's name but the way that he said it, as if he knew everything about Behemoth. The tabby shifted a little uncomfortably, "You come to me to aid one of man?"

Hisses tore through the cats around them. Behemoth had a sinking suspicion that these cats had a strong opinion of humans, and one that wasn't exactly nice either. (Nah, you think? What was your big hint there buddy?) Acacia growled a low warning growl in the back of her throat that suddenly erupted into a caterwaul that made Behemoth jump to his paws in surprise. (Haha, your girlfriend scared you.)

"ENOUGH!" She turned her blazing eyes, clouded as they were, on her mentor and hissed with fury. "You speak with such tones of anger when you talk of them, of humans? Have you all fallen so far? I was given my power to help others, ALL others. Be it cat, mouse, dog, badger, fox, or even man."

Behemoth was amazed at the way that the cats around them trembled in terror. Acacia wouldn't hurt them, she'd defend her friends and others around her with her life but she'd never wrongly attack a cat for believing something she didn't. No matter how angry she was about it. A rasping chuckle tore from the Elder's throat.

"Acacia, you have as much passion as always I see." The old cat purred. "You seek knowledge of the curse that ails your human friend no? The one that was thought to have been cured."

_Sure, Acacia knows some things that people never tell her, like their names sometimes but never so many details._ Behemoth thought with a strange shiver that tore it's way down his spine.

"Yes." Acacia said, her muzzle now grazing her chest fur once more.

"Mmmm...let me see..." The cat closed his eyes, and for a moment it appeared as though he had fallen asleep. "It seems that doubt has begun to cloud his mind, that is why the curse has returned. If he cannot bring himself to tell his true feelings to this one that he loves then in three days time he shall remain a cat forever."

"Three days from now?" Behemoth meowed.

"This was the first day." Elder meowed solemnly. Behemoth stared at his paws, his mind churning. The old cat continued quietly, "There will be times when he completely changes into a cat. This will occur at random, and more often as the curse progresses."

Behemoth and Acacia suddenly jerked to attention. That...was NOT good. Behemoth glanced at Acacia and nodded his head. The she-cat lifted hers and lifted her muzzle to the sky.

"Thank you, Elder. I believe that is all." Acacia turned and started to pad away. Behemoth heaved a sigh of relief. Something was bothering him about this place. He wouldn't even mind going through the Mutts territory again.

"Mmmm, Acacia my dear..." Elder meowed, Acacia froze in front of Behemoth. The tom tipped his head to the side in confusion as he watched his mate. Her eyes were closed and her body had gone taut suddenly, "Your son, Paladin. He shows much promise for recieving the gift...if not that, then perhaps he should walk the path of enlightenment as you and I have. I would love to make him my apprentice."

The she-cat seemed, for the barest of instances, relieved. However the words seemed to register in her ears and she turned around and snapped, "This is not the path for him, I'm afraid."

Behemoth was surprised, she'd been showing Elder so much respect until this point. The tabby tom-cat stared at his mate in utter shock for a few heart-beats. Elder nodded his head wisely, "I see, I'm sorry to hear you say that. If you should change your mind then do not hesitate to tell me. He would be well cared for here."

Acacia didn't reply, her whiskers trembled with fury though, and she turned and ran off. Behemoth stood there for a second or so, feeling a little lost, before he took off after her. He finally caught up with the blind she-cat at the edge of the forest, starlight caught her fur and turned it silver. It had gotten dark since they set out. "Woah, woah, hey, hold up, what was that about?"

"He wanted to train our son." She spat, Acacia had only gotten very angry like this once. When Behemoth had almost died back in Father's mansion. She looked ready to kill now, and it surprised him. (Mama kitty's MAD)

"Yeah...erm...I'm sorry but I don't know what the problem with that would be. He trained you...didn't he?" Behemoth murmured. The blind she-cat tilted her muzzle to the sky.

"Yes, but the power I have came at a great price. Did you not notice that my mentor was blind as well? For some reason it takes our sight away, learning that trade. Those secrets. I don't have the heart to do that to Paladin. He so loves watching things and figuring them out..." Acacia fell silent, and Behemoth rubbed his muzzle against hers.

"I love you..." He purred gently. The she-cat's ears twitched with amusement and he added softly, "Why were you so tense though? You thought he was going to say something else right?":

The she-cat twitched her whiskers and guilt flashed across her expression. "It was nothing Behemoth. Come, we should return to Wallabee before he changes into a cat in front of all of his friends."

_**

* * *

**_

_**(Wally)**_

He should have been sleeping, but thanks to Numbuh Two he wasn't sure he'd be able to for awhile. Wally grimaced to himself, and stared down at his hands. So it had been obvious he liked her, and if it was so obvious he liked her...why hadn't Kuki noticed? Or had she noticed, and decided she didn't care for it? Maybe she didn't have the heart to tell him she didn't like him like that, she was nice like that.

Still, the most pressing question, the one that had been weighing on his mind since he first decided he loved Kuki, reared it's ugly head in his direction. _Am I really in love? Or did I just invent it so I could get back to normal? Can you fool a curse?_

He didn't want to hurt her, that was the most important thing. The young boy sighed, and heard a knock on his door. He jumped, and opened it up to see himself face to face with the one person on his mind. She smiled warmly at him, "Erm, hi Kuki."

"Hiii Wally! Numbuh Five says to get your butt downstairs, it's time to eat. Heeey, have you seen Acacia or anything?" She asked, Wally wanted to smack himself in the head. He'd forgotten to mention the silver she-cat was gone!

"Uh...she must be with Behemoth or somethin'." Wally said, suddenly, and without warning at all, his head spun. He moaned and staggered back, causing Kuki to glance at him in worry. He was...tingling everywhere. Wally's eyes stretched wide, he knew what THAT meant! "Crud..."

"Are you okay Wally?" Kuki said, he had to get rid of her some how or she'd see him change into a cat! Wally's heart picked up speed with panic.

"Uh, oh, ye-no, Ah'm toired. Gonna go ta sleep, maybe Ah'll, uh, eat later..." He felt a shudder tear through him. _Leave, leave, leave, leave!_

"Do you need help?" Kuki said, her face wraught with concern. Wally struggled with the urge to scream at her. No, not at her, it wasn't her fault that she was worried but he HAD to get her out of here!

"N-no, he-ey Numbuh Three? Ah think Numbuh One is calling you." Wally said quickly, the girl looked confused and stepped into the hallway. Making sure he wouldn't hit her he slammed the door shut behind her and leaned against it with a moan. _Not this..._

_**

* * *

**_

_**(Somewhere in the forest...)**_

The white tom shivered as he padded through the forest. He hated the way it felt like eyes were always raking his pelt as he walked through here. He stopped, his head tipped to one side as he waited for a few heart-beats. They seemed like hours. Finally a very old cat limped into view. The tom's pelt bristled with fear, he could almost feel the power thrumming through the air around this cat.

"You have come..." The cat rasped.

"Didn't think I had much choice." He spat in return, "With you haunting my dreams old man!"

The white cat gasped as the atmosphere around him seemed to spark with electricity. He cowered in terror, his paws trembled and his whiskers danced with electrical light. His fur suddenly stood on end and he whimpered out loud. The old cat rasped, "You cannot imagine the power I hold, Scythe."

Scythe whimpered. He liked acting tough but he was really a coward, picking on little cats that couldn't stand against him. He didn't have to imagine this old cat's power, even half of it, to be terrified of him. Scythe bared his teeth but it was a half-hearted gesture, "Wh-what did you want Elder?"

Elder watched him...well, it was the closest thing Scythe could figure a blind cat could do to watching. He felt as if he'd been stripped to the very core, exposed, all of his weaknesses glowing white for the whole world to see. "It seems that an apprentice of mine has decided to stray from my path, she has forgotten who holds the true power in our world. I need you to fetch something for me, do you understand?"

Scythe whimpered, why use him? He was just a stray, trying to get by on his own in the world. Sure, he liked bullying but...still the white tom-cat nodded his head quickly. The next instant...well, it felt as if he was invaded. It HURT it was terrifying, and Scythe whimpered in terror at it. It was like some other thing was reaching into his head. The image of an all brown cat flashed behind his eyes, followed by that of a gray speckled kitten and a gray-brown tabby. After a moment Scythe fell to the floor trembling. "Wh-wh-what..."

"They are your targets. Bring them to me, alive." the old cat hissed, "Acacia will regret her insuburdinance."

The white cat couldn't imagine any cat being brave enough to stand against this old tom. The worst of it was that, even as he padded away, it felt like that thing that had entered his mind was still there. Scythe trembled with fear. It was like something was in his head, that could see and hear everything he did. It was horrible.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Dun, dun, duuuun!**_

_**So Elder isn't exactly somebody that Acacia should be trusting, is he.**_

_**What sinister plan does he have for the kittens!?**_

_**You'll have to read and find out. :3**_


	6. A Fight

_Disclaimer;_

_Again, nothing that isn't mine is mine. Lawl :3_

_**I can't believe it, chapter six already! I'm cruising!**_

_**XP Hope you guys haven't been getting too bored without Wally's input, he had an eensy part in the last chap.**_

_**Here's the next one, hope you like it.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Chapter Six- A Fight_

Paladin walked down the hallway. He was pretty sure it was a good idea to tell his Uncle Wally that Aunt Kuki loved him. Wouldn't that make things easier? He found himself in front of his Uncle's room with an angry Kuki at the door. She looked very unhappy, and the door was shut.

"Oooo, how dare he!? If he's so sick then he should be willing to get some help!" She said, Paladin tipped his head at her in confusion. Oh well, no point in asking since she couldn't understand him anyhow. She was running away anyways. Paladin shrugged his slim shoulders and lifted his chocolate colored muzzle to look at the door.

...

...

Now what? Paladin's ears flattened slightly, he couldn't open doors. Suddenly, without warning, he was tackled from the side. The little tom 'oofed' as he flopped over and looked up into the yellow eyes of his sister, Juniper. The she-cat grinned at him wickedly, "Hi Paladin! Ready to play!? Let's go see if we can get our people to give us table scraps!"

_Why would I want that?_ The kitten wondered. Even though he was serious he WAS young, and as such he wanted to do things he thought were fun. He thought learning new things was fun. _I could study the food! See how it tastes and maybe figure something new out! _He almost squealed with excitement, and hurled himself down the stairs.

_**

* * *

**_

_**(Wally)**_

"Oh crud, a kazillion jillion cruds!" Wally spat, pacing back and forth with his fur fluffed up. Yes fur, it appeared that he was completely a cat now. How lucky for him.

He was as he used to be completely, a fluffy yellow-orange tabby cat with emerald eyes. Except now he had a nasty scar on his shoulder where he'd been shot by Father that once. His tail lashed at the air. This couldn't get any worse.

He was wrong. The sound of cat pawsteps suddenly filled his ears, and he turned expectantly for Behemoth and Acacia. Then the scent hit him, and even though he hadn't been a cat in ages...well, he knew the difference between their smell and this one. Recognition lit his green eyes, who was this cat again? "Who goes there!?"

A chuckle came from the darkness, and a white cat stepped from the shadows. The tom looked at him in utter disgust and anger. "Well now isn't THAT interesting, a human changing into a cat? I knew you were a strange runt when I first saw you but now it's just confirmed. What. A. Freak."

Wally snarled, but the words actually kind of hurt for some reason. He was a freak, wasn't he? Almost like the old cat lady that had so many cats it was ridiculous! Was he any different than her? Wouldn't his friends think he was a freak if they found out? "Don' call meh a runt!"

"Oooo, struck a nerve there, didn't I kitty. I told you I would make you pay, no big pal kitty to rescue you this time, is there?" The tom hissed through clenched teeth.

"You're Scythe! OOOH!" Wally said, suddenly remembering the tom's name. Scythe staggered in surprise, and looked incredibly pissed off the next instant. His tail twitched irritably.

"What is THAT supposed to mean!?" Scythe spat.

"Just tha' ya weren't a big enough event in mah little cat days tha' Ah could remember ya." Wally meowed tauntingly, waving his paw in a nonchalant way and yawning slightly. Scythe snarled in fury.

"Are you calling me insignificant!" The tom screeched furiously.

"Ah would be if Ah knew what tha' meant." Wally stated calmly. Scythe yowled in utter anger, and Wally almost laughed with amusement. The next instant though he was jumping back a little clumsily as the white cat sprang at him. Teeth snapped the air beside his ear, and claws lashed out towards his face.

"I'll enjoy this!" The cat laughed cruelly. "My mission can be held off for this little twerp! Come here!"

"Woops, missed meh! Missed meh now ya gotta...erm...gross, nevuh mind." Wally stuck his tongue out at the idea and Scythe took this moment to slash his claws viciously down Wally's face. Wally yowled with pain, and sprang back. He hit the dresser, and blinked with surprise and a sudden idea. He scrambled up it's face, and sprang off the top. Juniper had done this a thousand times, and the little kitten's idea worked rather well.

He landed hard on top of Scythe with all four paws unsheathed. The claws dug into the cat's skin, and he screeched in pain. Wally felt a flash of triumph, but it vanished almost instantly as Scythe vanished from under his paws...well, no he'd squirmed out easily enough. The cat slammed into him, and Wally's muzzle dug painfully into the hard floor underneath him.

"Let meh GO!" Wally yowled, and struggled to get away. Scythe spat something in his ear, and Wally struggled harder. His face was starting to hurt very badly too. After a heartbeat he went completely still, it went against everything that he ever did in a fight, but he didn't have the energy to move anymore. Plus he was getting dizzy from lack of oxygen.

Scythe laughed, and loosened his grip ever so slightly. Wally sprang away, kicking the bigger cat in the face as he did so. Scythe staggered back and slammed into the dresser. Wally sprang on him the next instant, he still felt light-headed and dizzy from his near suffocation, but his claws dug viciously enough into Scythes pelt. Wally hissed furiously at him, flattening his ears against his head.

It hit him like a truck, well, no more like a bolt of lightning. Electricity coarsed from Scythe's pelt, REAL electricity. Wally yowled with pain and flopped over feeling dazed. Scythe staggered to his paws screaming in agony, the white cat fell down trembling after the electrical phenoma had ceased. "What...was...that..." Scythe gagged, pain radiated from the tom, as well as the sickening stench of burnt skin and fur.

"Ow, my paws." Wally said, realizing that they were badly burned. And that he was tingling all over now too. Scythe spat at him, and backed away. Wally hardly payed attention, was he changing back to normal?

"I'll be back you little whelp, don't you forget that and next time you won't survive." The cat sprang out the window, and yowled loudly with pain. He must have landed in the trash-cans, because the sound of them toppling over sounded terribly loud to Wally's sensitive ears. He clapped his burnt paws over his ears, the room swayed sickeningly around him and he passed out.

_**

* * *

**_

"Pssst, hey kid, wake up." Behemoth's voice intruded in on Wally's comfortable world of darkness. He blinked into awareness and found the big cat was sitting on his chest. Which made it kind of hard to breathe. Behemoth jumped off and nuzzled his hurt hands worriedly, hands, Wally was back to normal...more or less.

The boy groaned, his situation had gotten worse. He could feel fangs in his mouth. His hands HURT really bad though, he sat up and held his head with a moan. His wounds from the fight with Scythe had slightly healed, but they still really hurt. Not as bad as his hands did though, had he mentioned that those really hurt? "What happened to you Wallabee?" Acacia said.

"Turned back into a cat again." Wally said, the two cats drooped their ears. "An' fought with...oh, what's his name? Scythe?"

"Scythe!" Behemoth spat, "That bully was hanging around here? He attacked you? How'd you burn your hands?"

"Dunno, some trick he pulled." Wally shrugged his shoulders, and pulled his hood up gingerly, "Ah should get mah hands looked at...Ah'll say Ah tried makin' popcorn since Ah didn't eat last-"

The door exploded open behind him and Wally yelped. He clapped his hands over his mouth, which REALLY hurt, and made him yelp again. The boy tumbled over and out of his wrestling ring, and fell hard on his head. "Oh! Wally are you okay!?"

"Ooooowwww..." Wally replied as Kuki rushed over to him. She helped him up, by grabbing his hands. Which, surprise, surprise, hurt like the dickens. Wally yelped and jumped up and down. "Owowowowwo!"

"What?" Kuki said, grabbing his wrist and tilting his hand up gently but firmly. She looked at him in surprise, "What did you do!?"

"Ah...burned mah hand tryin' to make popcorn?" Wally said with an embarassed blush. Kuki tsked, and from seemingly out of nowhere pulled some oitment. She rubbed it gently across the palms of his hands, it hurt at first but after a bit the burning settled down ALOT. It hardly hurt anymore.

"We'll have to put some band-aids on it ya silly!" She giggled, "Come on!"

_**

* * *

**_

The Australian boy was sitting in the med-lab with his face almost covered in band-aids. She hadn't asked where he got the cuts, which Wally was pretty glad for. Still, he was pretty surprised at the moment.

Wally watched in amazement as Kuki wrapped his hands up. She could be so...off the wall sometimes. Everywhere, he actually kind of liked her spontaneous behaviour but he had never known that she could be so...calm. So collected, and gentle. Her hugs could usually crack his spine in two, but as she wrapped his hands up, firmly but gently, it didn't even HURT.

"There, ALL done!" She said once she had finished, a smile lighting her features. "Now a kiss to make it all better!"

"W-what?" Wally said feeling surprised and a little panicked. She picked up his hands and gently kissed both palms. Wally's face turned redder than the cross on Kuki's nurse hat, which she was wearing at the moment. It turned even redder than THAT when Numbuh Five's amused chuckle drifted from the doorway. He would have very much liked to sink into the ground and disappear right now.

"Numbuh Five didn't mean to intrude." The girl said, holding up her hands. Kuki joined Wally in the red-faced competition as Numbuh Two added with a chipper grin.

"Where's the sugar, because this moment is SWEET..." Numbuh Two said, Numbuh Five groaned and hit him with her hat. "Hey, it was funny!"

"What do you guys want?" Wally asked, trying to change the subject. The two kids exchanged looks that made Wally feel INCREDIBLY nervous. There was a definite mischevious smirk on Numbuh Two's face too. _What are they up to?_

"Weeeellll..." Numbuh Two said, rocking back on his heels and clasping his hands behind his back.

"Numbuh Five got Numbuh One to take the day off today." Numbuh Five added, Wally blanched at her. How had she done that? You had to FORCE Numbuh One to take a day off. (Which is something along the lines of what Abby did, she put poor Numbuh One in the clutches of his girlfriend for the next twenty-four hours. Everyone knows it's nearly impossible to escape LIZZIE...)

"Yeah! So we're all going to head down to the pier for the day! They have an AWESOME new carnival there today, and we totally thought we should all go!" Numbuh Two said. Numbuh Three squealed with excitement, the energy of which she converted into a monstrous bear-hug that nearly killed Wally.

"OH! YAY! YAY! YAY! Let's go! PLEASE!?" She looked at HIM pleadingly.

_Why does it matter what I say? _Wally thought feeling bewildered, "Erm, sure..."

"YAAY!" Kuki squealed, Wally winced. His ear-drums must have exploded thanks to that, sheesh she can scream loud.

"It's a date!" Numbuh Two said with a snicker, and Wally couldn't help but defend himself.

"No it's not!" The young boy said hastily, burying his face in his sweater to hide his embarassment at the situation.

"Fine, it's a not-a-date." Numbuh Five said with a grin equally as wicked as Numbuh Two's had been. Wally had a sinking feeling that things were going to get hectic on this...not-a-date.

_**

* * *

**_

_**That first part with Paladin was totally and completely random. Lawl.**_

_**Oh well, it was cute. XP**_

_**:3**_


	7. Goin' On a Not a Date

_Disclaimer;_

_I don't own what isn't mine._

_**Falalala!**_

_**Guess what I've been doing ALL day long?**_

_**Writing KND fanfiction of course. Fourth chapter today. This is ridiculous. O.o**_

_**This chapter should have a heavy dose of 3/4 and 2/5 fluff for your souls. :3**_

_**I think the song Breaking a Habit by Linkin Park really fits Wally. **_

_**Just listen to the words once, you really should. It's my muse for parts of this fanfiction.**_

_**I was going to have this cute little idea as a oneshot, but I decided to use it for a chapter instead. Enjoy, I hope. :D**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Chapter Seven- Goin' On A Not-A-Date_

_**(Abby)**_

The plan was simple...what? Oh, of course there was a plan. Don't be ridiculous, that was the whole reason Abby and Numbuh Two had even looked UP the pier. It was supposed to be a pretty hot-spot for daters and such, and it didn't have anything to do with Rainbow Monkeys. (A must on a set-up situation with Numbuh Four, since he'd be pissed if it had anything to do with the things he so lovingly called; "Rainbow Dorkies")

So that was why the four friends ended up on the pier. The plan was, as stated before, simple. Numbuh Two and her would find some excuse to back off and leave the two alone. They could probably find something to amuse themselves until the day was over. Abby glanced at Numbuh Two, he was really excited about this, and she couldn't help but smile. As geeky as he could be he was a really good friend to rely on, he only wanted what was best for the two.

She had had the team break into their money stock for the day, as the pier was full of small shops and games that could amuse them. Plus there were the games too. Numbuh Four was hesitant at first, but then Numbuh Three had given him a look that he completely melted over.

For her, he was a total push-over.

The smell of salt-water was all over the place, Abby instantly loved the place. It was busy, but not too busy. A LOT of couples were hanging around, which Numbuh Four seemed to notice since he was giving his friend a dirty-look. "Hey, it's a not-a-date remember?" Numbuh Two said with a chuckle, using Abby's name for their situation of the day.

_Yeah boy, that's what you better think. Hope it hits him halfway through though._ Abby smirked, even Numbuh Four would know a good moment to say something about his crush on Numbuh Three when the right moment bit him in the butt...she and Numbuh Two were just...providing that moment. She smiled and started to scan the crowd for some reason she could duck out with Numbuh Two and leave the two lovebirds alone. (Who ya talkin' about Abby hmmm!?)

"Hey, Numbuh Five see's a big arcade, she's gonna go hit that place up." She said, Numbuh Two instantly jumped to his feet.

"Sweet, I'll tag along!" He said with a smile that could have lit up the sky on the fourth of July. Abby actually found herself blushing a little bit. That was...weird, they had planned this out remember? She probably needed to get out of the sun for awhile.

"Cool Ah want-" Numbuh Four started before a death-glare from Numbuh Two. Whooo, when that boy wanted to glare he could really shoot you with those looks. The Australian boy blinked in bewilderment and Abby almost smacked the two for being so utterly clueless. "Okay...Ah guess not..."

"See you later Numbuh Three! Numbuh Four!" Numbuh Two said, then snickered as he leaned over to Abby and added, "Get it, see you later, as in S-E-A you later? Hahaha..."

"Boy I'm gonna beat you senseless if you keep it up." Abby said, but in a lighter tone than usualy. She actually found herself on the verge of laughing. So his jokes were bad, but he was trying to make people laugh so wasn't that reason enough to at least CHUCKLE for him?

They both slipped into the arcade and stood in the tent for what seemed like hours. (It was very hot in there) Finally the two they had decided to set up walked off into the crowd to do whatever it was Kuki wanted to do. (She was tugging Numbuh Four around by his sleeve.) Still, Abby found herself shaking her head, "Why is that boy wearin' his hood up? It's hot!"

"Dunno." Numbuh Two replied, "Sooo, what do you want to do?"

"Mmmm..." Abby replied, looking away to glance at her friend. He was beaming at her again, and for some strange reason she remembered what Numbuh Three had spealed about for what had seemed like ages. That she had thought Abby had a crush on Numbuh Two.

It was strange to think, since Numbuh Two wasn't your average crush material. He wasn't particularly cute, or extraordinary in anyway, except that he was really smart. And kind. She'd never really met somebody as nice as him. Abby looked away feeling incredibly startled. _Listen to yourself girl and just THINK about how you feel about him..._

Feeling uncharateristically nervous she glanced over to see that he was talking to her and she'd completely tuned him out. It was something about the latest thing he was working on, and it was REALLY obvious that he was doing it because he was nervous. Nervous around her? Why?

_**

* * *

**_

**(Kuki)**

She was generally a happy-go-lucky person. But being around Wally made her the happiest. He made her feel all warm and mushy in side. Well, not mushy like MUSHI, or mushy like squishy things. Just...softer somehow. She liked to see him smile, though for some reason he wasn't smiling really wide today. _Does he have something stuck in his teeth, ewww...hehehe..._ (The writer would like to take a moment to cuddle Kuki senselessly right now)

"WOW! Look at tha'!" Wally said, pointing at some game that involved throwing things. Kuki would normally have rolled her eyes, but she also noticed that there was a massive Rainbow Monkey as a prize for that game. (So it wasn't completely Rainbow Monkey free AFTER all...) Not only that, but...she gaped. It was a RARE Rainbow Monkey, it was green with a pretty little shamrock on it's white belly.

"A Super Happy Lucky-Time Rainbow Monkey!" Kuki squealed, Wally groaned at her side, then seemed to eye the stand a little critically. Finally he heaved a sigh that sounded half-defeated for some reason, "What?"

Wally didn't reply, just sauntered up to the booth. He bought a ticket and grabbed the balls. The object seemed to be to knock down the bottles. As with many carnival games this was rigged though, the bottles were weighted so they wouldn't fall down unless somebody REALLY chucked a ball at them. Wally seemed to already have figured this. He weighed the ball in his hand, frowned a bit, and then heaved it at the bottles.

They didn't fall over, but they broke. The carnival guy stared in shock as Wally grinned at him. Kuki smiled, her friend was a tough-guy, and she couldn't help but be excited for him. Her eyes trailed over the prizes he could get for himself. She knew he wouldn't want the Rainbow Monkey, he hated them. There were other things too, a set of boxing gloves that she bet he'd really like too. So when he pointed at the big Rainbow Monkey she blinked at him in surprise.

"Ah...could ya get meh tha'?" Wally asked through grit teeth. Kuki stared at him in utter shock, and the carnival booth guy actually LAUGHED at him! The NERVE of that guy. "What?"

"A tough-guy like you getting a stuffed-" The man stopped at the deadly looks he was getting from both Kuki and Wally. Hastily he pulled down the big Rainbow Monkey, it was bigger than Wally was by far and Kuki couldn't help but giggle when he was lost in a mound of green plushieness.

"Roight..." Wally grunted, "Ya wanted it roight?"

"You won it just for me!?" Kuki said, blushing and feeling rather surprised. The boy didn't usually go out of his way to give gifts, or do things for others unless it was to prove how strong or tough he was. He looked genuinely embarassed and she grabbed the big toy with a squeal of joy, "Thank you Wally!"

"No problem Kooks." Wally grunted, but she was pretty sure he was smiling. Eee! That made her so happy. She hugged her new Rainbow Monkey and looked over at a stand selling Handkerchiefs. She handed her Super Happy Lucky-Time Rainbow Monkey over to Wally so quickly that he fell over with it.

She ran to the stand, picked out the one she'd noticed, and grinned happily. She bought it, and came back over to see her Australian friend muttering something about 'crazy girl tossing tha' thing at meh...' when she smiled at him and wrapped the orange handkerchief around the Rainbow Monkey's neck, "Now I'll always remember that you got it for me!"

"Yeah..." Wally said, blushing furiously. Kuki giggled at that, what was there to blush about in this situation?

_**

* * *

**_

_**(Hoagie)**_

He couldn't believe he was going to do this. But really, who would pass the oppurtunity up when they had one. Hoagie grinned a little and he turned to Abby, surprising his friend by the sudden movement, "I'm going to do something, hold on okay?"

"Numbuh Five will...what?" She said in surprise, confused. Hoagie vanished into the crowd making his way towards, yes, his destination. A stage. He crawled on top of it, standing by the teenager who was, at the moment, singing a song rather badly into the microphone. Heck yes, it was a karaoke stage.

"How do I sign up?" Hoagie asked the singing teenager who didn't answer, just kept shakin' it to the music. Numbuh Five hadn't noticed that he'd crawled up here yet. Perfect! A young man, who was either a teen or nearing that dreadful age, gestured to him. Numbuh Two jumped over and the kid grinned.

"Wanna sing then buddy?" He asked, tilting his head to one side.

"Yup, can I pick the song?" Hoagie asked. The guy grinned at him.

"Of course." The guy said, "You're up next then."

_**

* * *

**_

_**(Wally)**_

He shouldn't have given her that Rainbow Monkey. He hated those things, and he HATED associating himself with them. Now he'd forever be associated with that green puff-ball of doom, with that bright orange neckerchief it had now. The truth was...well, he kind of liked it. Which made him a little grumpy.

Not grumpy enough to ruin his mood though. He was surprised by how much fun he was having. (Though he was wondering where the heck Numbuh Five and Numbuh Two ran off too...) Wally blinked and looked around, Kuki was gone! Panic gripped him, had he been stupid enough to lose her in the crowd?

"WALLY!" She yelled, startling him so badly that he almost fainted for fright. He looked up at her with a slight scowl on his features but she was giggling. Shyly, she held out something in her hand. "For you."

At first Wally thought she'd gotten him a cruddy piece of jewelry, but the next instant he realized (luckily before he said something stupid) that it was, while a piece of jewelry, something a guy would wear. It was a necklace, woven out of dark green thread with a shark's tooth on the very end. Somehow she'd gotten the number's three and four burned on both sides of it. She was looking at him worriedly, afraid he wouldn't like it. "Hey! Cool, is tha' a real shark's tooth? How'd ya get our number's on there?"

"You like it?" She asked, sounding delighted, "I just made it at the stand. You were zoned out a bit so I ran off for a little while, did I worry you?"

"Loike it? Ah love it! Awesome, looks loike Ah totally kicked some shark butt!" Wally grinned at her, forgetting completely about his fangs. She looked slightly confused for a moment but he was tying the necklace around his neck before she could say anything. He smiled again, "Awesome, thanks Kooks!"

"You're welcome." She said with a giggle, and hugged him tightly. Wally blushed.

_**

* * *

**_

_**(Abby)**_

"_Hold up, wait a minute, put a little LOVE in it..." _Abby froze, no way. That was...she turned and her eyes landed on her friend. Numbuh Two was standing on a karoake stand with an incredibly goofy grin spreading across his face. He winked at her, actually WINKED at her, how cheesy how... She stared in utter surprise. _"Yeah...__Doctor, Doctor, I've got an emergency! It seems I'm head over heels, a case of L-O-V-EEEE! It's like I'm glowing inside! Yeah, a light I can't hide! And if this feeling is bad then I don't wanna be right! What I've got in my soul gives me the highest delight! Oh yeah it's better than druuugs! In fact it's sent from above, huh huh!"_

It was a screaming song, which was kind of surprising she'd have pegged Numbuh Two as a person who listened to something a little...geekier. Was there a geeky kind of music? She actually recognized it too. It was the song Luv Addict by Family Force 5, one of Abby's favorite bands surprisingly.

_"Hold up wait a minute put a little love in it!" _Hoagie started to dance around which made Abby kind of laugh, she couldn't help it. He wasn't just singing the dang song but throwing in his own personal dance moves to it, and they were TERRIBLE. She covered her mouth with her hand to hide her laughter. "_HEEEY, Can't kick the habit! Yeah, I got to have it! Yeah, I 'm what they call a LOVE addict! LOVE addict! HEEY, can't live without it! Yeah, G'on shout about it! HEEY, I'm a symptomatic! LOVE addict, LOVE addict!_"

"Nice..." Some kid beside her said with an amused laugh, a girl with curly blonde hair. "That your boyfriend?"

Abby looked at her in surprise, "What?"

_"__Need a refill cause I just can't get enough! I've got a fever, oh yeaAh, and the prescription's love! So lay the truth on me! Cause that is all that I need! Huh-huh! ...HOLD up, wait a minute, put a little love in it! HEEEY, Can't kick the habit! YEAH, I got to have it! Yeah, I 'm what they call a LOVE addict! LOVE addict! Hey, can't live without it! YEAH, G'on shout about it! HEEEEEY, I'm a symptomatic LOVE addict, LOVE addict!__"_ After this, the song broke into a part that was slower for a moment, kind of a dance moment for Hoagie. Which Hoagie hammed up ALL the way. (Have you noticed that it's Hoagie now and not Numbuh Two? The writer toooootally did that on puuuurpose...) He even turned around and waggled his hindquarters a little bit. Abby took the moment to break from her surprise and attempt to smother herself with her hat instead. She was laughing so hard that her sides started to hurt.

"Oh God..." Abby managed to choke out, trying her best to keep the laughter down. Hoagie smiled at her and waved, though he was still continuing with his song. She was suddenly pushed up onto the stage, she decided that she would dance with her friend up there. Might as well, he couldn't have all the fun to himself you know. Hoagie still danced as cheesy as ever, but she actually couldn't help but get into the beat. So there was a ham yukkin' it up on stage and a girl that danced rather very well.

"_I'm blessed, I must confess. My heart is pounding in my chest. Cause this love's the best. I'm just a love addict._" Hoagie sang out. Shaking his butt around and grinning very widely.

"_Coming down with something outrageous! Lookout now cause it so contagious! This feeling's got me reeling! So amped up that I hit the ceiling! Gotta clear my throat, Huh huh! Now I gotta have some more!_" Abby decided to join the singing this time, squeezing next to Hoagie and singing into the microphone with him. Which again was incredibly amusing since Hoagie was terribly tone-deaf, and she actually could sing VERY well. Abby didn't care, she was having a ton of fun with this. "_Hold up, wait a minute put a little LOVE in it!"_

"_HEEEY!" _Hoagie screamed, and Abby almost had to stop singing because she wanted to laugh again. "_Can't kick the habit!_ _Yeah?I got to have it! YEAH!? I'm what they call a LOVE addict! LOVE addict! HEY! Can't live without it! YEAH! G'on shout about it! Hey, I'm a symptomatic LOVE addict! LOVE addict! Can't kick the habit!_ _Yeah? I got to have it! YEAH!? I'm what they call a LOVE addict! LOVE addict! HEY! Can't live without it! YEAH! G'on shout about it! HEEEY, I'm a symptomatic LOVE addict! LOVE addict!__"_

The song was suddenly over and both the friends fell over in a heap of laughter. Abby smiled at her friend and he turned red in the face and glanced away with a giggle she'd only ever heard when he was around Cree. That surprised her a little bit, so she looked around for her sister and didn't see her there. Confusion plastered on her face, she looked at Hoagie who was standing up.

"Ma'Lady?" He questioned in an over-exaggerated flourish. Abby rolled her eyes at him. What a goof.

_Face it girl. _She told herself as he pulled her to her feet, _You've fallen head over heels for that goof. What have I gotten myself into?_

_**

* * *

**_

_**(Wally)**_

It was a good day. Not that he liked watching cruddy sunsets mind you, but he didn't mind watching the ocean when the sun WASN'T setting. And hey, he wasn't complaining that the dock they were sitting on was small, and that Kuki had to sit VERY close to him either. Not that he liked mushy romantic things or anything like that.

He was fiddling with his shark tooth, the one Kuki got him earlier. He really liked it, and all the more since Kuki got it for him. Wait, was that romantic? Nah, it was a shark tooth so it was manly enough to like. (Be amused with the writer now...)

_Wouldn't now be the perfect time to say something? _Wally thought. All the times he'd have that would have been the perfect oppurtunity had never been as perfect as this moment. Couldn't he just spill it? Tell her? The boy swung his legs about in thought, and suddenly Kuki's giggle snapped him out of his world.

"What?" He asked, she smiled at him and looked out over the ocean.

"You have a really intense expression on your face when your thinking hard." She chippered, smiling radiantly at him and making his heart flop around a little pathetically. "It's kind of funny."

"How noice of ya ta say." Wally said, pretending to be put-off by this. She caught the glint of humor in his eyes and giggled again. Wally stared down at his bandaged hands, "He-ey Kooks?"

"Mmmhmm?" She asked, looking at him, somehow sensing the seriousness.

"What if...well, ya know...what if Ah told ya that..." Wally's head suddenly spun and he froze with panic and surprise. He was TINGLING. Aw crud. "That...tha' weh need ta foind Numbuh Five and Numbuh Two! NOW! It's kinda late..."

"Are you okay?" She said as he staggered to his feet. The tingling was getting worse, he had to do something.

"Huh? Oh, Ah'm foine! Gotta find the other's though, they've been gone forevuh!" Wally hastily took off down the dock, trying very hard not to pass out. That tingling hurt after awhile, remember? He trembled with the effort to fight the change that was just bound to happen. He'd never done that before, well...sure, he'd only really changed shape what four times right? Well still, he'd never held it off before, he'd never REALLY fought it, and he was pretty sure he never wanted to ever again because it HURT. So bad that his vision kept flickering.

"Wally I think you're not okay..." Kuki said. Wally's heart tore, he had to get rid of her. _Don't be mean, please don't be mean..._

"You're roight..." Wally finally choked out, coming to a last minute and uncharateristically clever way out. "Go...go get help, Ah think Ah'm gonna pass out."

Hey, he wasn't lying either. Kuki sat him down on a bench and took off to go and get help. Wally hated it that he wouldn't be here when she got back, pain rippled through him, and he fell off the bench as soon as she was out of sight. Several people yelled in surprise, and shock, as a little boy in front of them passed out, shrunk, and changed into a cat.

_**

* * *

**_

_**DARN YOU CURSE! HE WAS TRYING TO FIX YOU! -falls over-**_

_**Right, n.n**_

_**What problems will this cause for our protagonist? Lawl, Wally, a protagonist...**_

_**A hero even. **_

_**XP**_

_**How amusing.**_

_**I think my favorite part for me to write was the karaoke part. It was totally random, I was thinking of something I could do to make some sparks happen between Numbuh Two and Numbuh Five when the song Luv Addict came on my iPod. I got this incredibly vivid picture of Numbuh Two singing it and hamming it up on stage and couldn't help but add it to this chapter.**_

_**I thought Abby would totally be one who would, surprisingly, actually like Family Force 5. Because that band is just freakin' cool, and Abby's freakin' cool too. RAWR!**_

_**Wow, this chapter was pretty long...**_

_**Reviews much appreciated :3**_


	8. Gullible Juniper

_Disclaimer;_

_Again, I don't claim the things that aren't mine. Steal my stuff though, and I'll sick Behemoth on you..._

_..._

_..._

_Okay, he's a big teddy bear. I'll sick WALLY on you, even if he isn't mine. He owes me one anyways. XP_

_**Bet you're wondering why Wally owes me one :3**_

_**I'll never tell.**_

_**Does it count when I make things go wrong with the poor little guys love life though?**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**Yup, still counts Wally. -cuddles unwilling Australian protagonist-**_

_**CHAPTER EIGHT! HUZZAH!**_

_**I decided to bring forth one of my other favorite operatives in this chapter. :3 He's going to find out about Wally. XP**_

_**This chapter mostly stars the kittens though, since it's mostly about them. **_

_**tater06(All three reviews)- I like names like that too...which is why I used them. -blinks- Lawl, Iams commercials. :3 **__**Me too, I luffles the heart out of those guys (2/5). Hopefully there is enough friendship moments for you in this for everybody too, I tried. XP**_

_**DarkRoseMoons- Thank...you? -stabs Wally's curse- Then again without the curse the story wouldn't have been nearly as interesting...**_

_**imasmurf93- Have a nice day at school? XP You can read all these ones on Saturday! -tosses confetti-**_

_**PoisonChrysell- Thank you! It's really hard to keep some people in character. (-coughs-Abby-coughs-) It means a lot that you said that! **_

_**Laurie43- I'm on a roll again today, I almost had five then I decided I didn't want to finish it all today...**_

_**clueless c- Lawl, thank you, I worked hard on that since my computer kept having brain-farts while I was grabbing for lyrics. XP**_

_**XxBloodsbanexX- You're hungry. -hands four MORE chapters-**_

_**The Super Skitty- -pries Hoagie loose- Sorry, I need him. :3**_

_**super ario- You're probably going to wish she thought he ran away...-guilty glance of nervousness-**_

_**evilmiliana- Hello you new reviewer you. Glad you love it, that makes me happy. -hands more chapters- Hope you still like me, don't kill me in the future. **_

_**faithnmanga3- -stares- Wow, you're really upset about that...XP **__**Why is everybody threatening me? I'd like to point out that TECHNICALLY if something bad happened to me you'd NEVER get the ending of the story. :3 Just sayin' -winks- **_

_**

* * *

**_

_Chapter Eight- Gullible Juniper_

Behemoth twitched his ears nervously as he searched the treehouse. Where WAS he? The big tom-cat ground his teeth in irritation, and was so intent on finding his human friend that he nearly stepped on his daughter. Temerity had been shadowing him without his realizing it, copying every turn of his head actually rather well. (And uber cutely) The little kitten's blue eyes sparked with joy when he finally noticed her, "Ha! I'm getting good at stalking things Papa! You didn't even hear me!"

"Good..." Behemoth purred, gently placing his paw on the fluffy gray she-cat's head. The tom twitched his ears and added, "Where are all the kids at? A mission?"

"Nope." Temerity meowed, "My Nigel got taken away by this scary lady who kind of looks like a yellow bouncy ball. She yelled at me and said that I shouldn't be getting cat hair on him. How rude! I'm covered in cat hair, and think it fine myself..."

"Numbuh One is gone?" Behemoth meowed, so where was everybody else?

"Yeah..." The kitten looked crestfallen, "He was just starting to play a REALLY fun game with me too, he kept tugging this little string around and I just HAD to catch it because it was pretty and shiny..."

"Temerity, do you know where the others are?" Behemoth meowed, the kitten tipped her head to one side, then took off. Behemoth sighed, but his whiskers twitched with amusement as the little she-cat dragged her two siblings to the place he was sitting on his haunches.

"Tell Papa where everyone went, I don't understand it." Temerity meowed, and then proceeded to bat at her brother's tail. Paladin reacted to this by tucking his fluffy appendage closer to his body, and the little kitten shot her brother a blue-eyed glare.

"They went on a not-a-date." Juniper said, as if it were the most obvious thing.

"It's a set up for Uncle Wally." Paladin meowed softly, staring at his paws.

"A not-a-date?" Behemoth meowed, but he had an awful sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. Wally hadn't been told that he would change into a cat at any random moment. Sure the boy had last night, but clearly he wasn't smart enough to figure out that going to a public place in the middle of the day wasn't exactly a good idea. "Where?"

"The...pore? Pier! That's it! Right Paladin?" Juniper said, batting at her brother's ears. Paladin looked up sharply, focused his brown eyes on his father and nodded his head slightly before returning to the engrossing task of watching his claws come in and out of their sheaths.

"The pier, got it." Behemoth meowed, Acacia suddenly touched him with her tail-tip.

"You think Wallabee's in trouble? I could go an find him." She meowed, but Behemoth shook his head instantly.

"No, the kittens need you to look after them while I'm away. I'll go fetch him and find a way to bring him back home." The brown tabby closed his yellow-gold eyes and heaved a tired sigh, "Let's just hope he hasn't blown his own cover. I don't want some scientist intent on dissecting him or something ridiculous like that."

The brown tabby jumped up to the windowsill, and cast a glance of farewell over his shoulder before leaping down into the soft grass and taking off. He HAD to get Wallabee home, the boy didn't even know he had a time limit now!

_**

* * *

**_

_**(Wally)**_

This. Was. Bad. The little cat pressed himself against the bench and looked around wildly. There was no escape, no possible route to flee. At least his clothes had vanished magically (Thanks Acacia!) this time, so it wasn't like a little boy was going streaking somewhere on the pier. Oh yeah, that didn't matter because most of the people SAW him change. Crud.

"Did you SEE that!?" A man said, so loudly that Wally had to flatten his ears against his skull.

"That cat was a boy!" A little girl said.

"Somebody grab it!" Another person, a teen, decided to say. Well, that was it. Wally HAD to get out of here! Preferably before Kuki got back with Numbuh Five and Numbuh Two. The little cat sprang from the bench onto the ground, wincing in pain as his bandages no longer fit his little paws.

_RUUUUUN! _He yelled inwardly, and streaked through the legs of some old woman. Ew, very gross, getting stuck in old lady skirt. It doesn't exactly SMELL pleasant in those things, in case you were wondering. The little cat managed to squeeze through and get into the middle of the crowd. It was rough on his throbbing paws though, he had to twist and turn to avoid being crushed by the hundreds of people that seemed to be there.

"Over here!" The cry surprised him, he could understand it but it was...raspier than a meow. Who cares? The tom-cat launched himself into the bushes that the cry had escaped from, and flattened himself next to his helper. The people ran passed, but Wally didn't dare move until a few moments later.

"Thanks...hey!" Wally's eyes stretched wide with recognition. The creature that had alerted him was a skunk, but not any skunk. One that was half robotic, due to an unfortunate accident he had had. Also he was what Kuki thought of as a baby for awhile. Bradley regarded Wally with some confusion in his eyes...eye, the other was kind of robotic.

"Hello Numbuh Four." He finally said slowly, then smiled a little, "You okay? I couldn't let a fellow operative get trampled. I didn't really believe it was you at first, but you SMELL like Numbuh Four, and talk kinda like him too."

"Erm...yeah..." Wally said, twitching his ears nervously. How awkward, he never really treated Numbuh Six well. (That was Bradley's number...) "Thank...you...and Ah'm sorry for erm..."

"Saying I stink, that I was cruddy?" The skunk sounded seriously pissed, and for a moment Wally was sure he was going to get skunk-stink-blasted to high-heaven. Then his eyes lit with a smile, "I'm just kidding, lighten up. I wouldn't have saved you to beat the snot out of you or something. Just because you were mean to me. So you don't like cute things."

"Uh..." Wally blinked, and Numbuh Six just held out his paw with a smile. Wally took let the skunk grab his own paw and shake it vigorously. "So...guess we're on the roight foot now roight?"

"Yup." Numbuh Six said, grinning at him. Wally smiled a little. Maybe the baby skunk wasn't so bad after all. He HAD helped him out of a sticky situation. Plus he could probably help him to get back home too. Something he desperately needed to do, staying here was dangerous. "Come on, I'll take you back to the treehouse."

"Thanks!" Wally said, meaning it with every fiber of his pelt. The little tabby waited until the skunk took the lead. He'd have to apologize to Kuki for ever teasing her about the animal operative. That is, if she'd ever talk to him again for ditching her on their...not-a-date...

_**

* * *

**_

_**(Scythe)**_

_'Do not fail me this time...'_ The voice in his head rasped. Scythe was pretty sure he was going insane, but maybe it was a good idea to listen to the voice right? The white tom-cat cast a glimpse over his shoulder at the four cats that had been chosen to come with him. A gray colored cat that called himself Dusk, (YOU!) a silver and white tabby that was called Moon, a black and white tom named Crow, and a cat that could ALMOST rival Behemoth in size, a huge blue-gray tom who was called Larry. (What an impressive name...)

"You all know the plan?" Scythe hissed, all eyes turned to him, and the cat winced. They had no respect for him, in fact their expressions were completely dead except for the gray colored tom-cat who was looking around nervously.

"Of course." Moon said, but her voice was subtly sarcastic and it made Scythe angry. These cats thought he was worthless, just a pawn in Elder's plan...okay, so he was being USED by Elder, but only because he let the old cat.

_**

* * *

**_

_**(Juniper)**_

She wished that Hoagie was here. Juniper batted at the air in the way that bored kittens sometimes do. She looked over her shoulder at Temerity, who was watching Paladin with a curious expression on her face. Why? Because the tom was explaining something about his claws, and how they were sheathed. Sometimes Temerity was too nice when she humored the cat, Juniper didn't know what the point in caring about THAT stuff was. Her claws worked, it was enough for her.

"Mama..." Juniper meowed, tilting her yellow eyes towards her mother. The she-cat was slightly dozing, but her eyes opened part-way when her daughter spoke. _I wonder why, since Mama can't see does she open her eyes? Maybe because she'd look funny walking around with her eyes closed all the time..._Juniper smothered a giggle and asked, "Do you want to play with me?"

"Not now darling, I'm tired." Acacia replied softly. Juniper would have been mad if she couldn't tell that her mom was about to fall asleep on her paws. She rolled over onto her feet.

"Kay, I'm going to explore the treehouse some more!" Juniper decided, Temerity looked longingly over at her but then continued sitting by Paladin. Oh well, her loss right?

She made her way into the commons room, this place had a big balcony outside it that she'd never been on. The she-cat made her way towards it, and froze with surprise. Hey! There were other cats out there! Cool! She leaned forward, her whiskers twitching with excitement, suddenly she squeaked in surprise as she was hauled up by her scruff. "Good work Moon." One cat drawled, a white tom-cat jumped with surprise.

The cat holding her flopped her down, and not very gently either, "Ow, that huuuurt." Juniper complained, "You're not very nice! Do you live out here!? I didn't know any other cats lived out here! Is it fun, it's pretty high up, I bet if you jumped off it'd REALLY hurt when you fell."

"Shut up." A dark gray cat hissed in her face.

"That's RUDE!" Juniper yowled, the four other cat's shot deadly looks at the gray tom-cat. Probably since she raised her voice. Quickly, a black and white tom was speaking to her in gentle tones.

"Shhh, it's okay. That's Stone, he's got no mind for manners. My name is Crow, what is yours?" The gray cat said, dipping his head graciously. The cat named Stone looked ready to rip Crow to shreds.

"Juniper." She meowed, her tail shot straight into the air, "Are you a friend of my mothers?"

"No." Stone said in a deadpan. Creepy. Juniper raised an eyebrow at him, but Crow was talking to her once more in gentle tones. She liked him, he was very nice. The cat leaned forward and licked her on her forehead.

"No, but we could be your friend if you'd like. Or, I could be your friend. Would you like me to be your friend Juniper?" Crow asked, Juniper let out a small squeak of excitement. This was turning into an awesome adventure, she'd already made a new friend and hadn't even left the treehouse! "Thank you. As I said, that is Stone, that's Moon, that over there is Dusk, and the white cat is Scythe."

"Hi Stone, Moon, Dusk and Scythe." Juniper said, it seemed that Crow was the only friendly one of the group because the only reactions she really got were narrowed eyes from Stone, a twitch of the tail from Moon, shifty eyes from Dusk, and a slightly insane cackle from Scythe. "You're friends are weird, except for me."

Crow smiled at her charmingly, "I know. Do you want to show me your house? I promise my friends and I will behave."

"Pssh, you don't have to behave. Uncle Wally makes sure we never get in trouble for doing naughty stuff, he says it's part of being a kid. Kitten, I guess in my case. HEY! Maybe you could start the Kittens Next Door with me! I don't want to start it with my sister because she'll want to be leader which is what I want to do." Juniper praddled. (She just comes out so cutesy!)

"You have a sister?" Crow purred.

"Yup!" Juniper said, she rolled her eyes, "And a brother too, but he doesn't like to play. He just sits and WATCHES things all day, which is kind of boring. I still love him though, even if he doesn't do anything, since he's my brother. I think I'd love him even if he wasn't my brother, I like loving people. Ew, not in the way that Uncle Wally loves Aunt Kuki though, cause I'm too little for that and it's gross."

"Ah, where are they? I'd like to meet them too if you don't mind." Crow said softly, looking around himself and studying the area.

"Okay! Mama's there too!" Juniper couldn't WAIT to rub that in Temerity's nose. Take that for blowing her off and hanging out with Paladin instead! Well...Paladin probably DID get lonely sometimes...oh well, she'd still like to have SOMETHING to brag about. She'd made her first friend that wasn't with the Kids Next Door!

"Maybe we could play a quiet game, sneak up on them..." Moon suggested quietly. Juniper tipped her head to the side. So the silvery-white she-cat was kinda weird but she had a totally BRILLIANT idea!

"Okay!" Juniper meowed loudly.

_**

* * *

**_

_**(Temerity)**_

Temerity was getting very bored, but Paladin didn't usually talk very often so she thought it would be nice to at least hang out and listen to the soft-spoken kitten. "See the way they go in? I wonder why it doesn't hurt? I wonder what muscles make it move like that?"

"Mmmhmmm..." Temerity said, this conversation was getting slightly repetitive. She tilted her head to one side, her mom was sleeping, finally. The she-cat had been drifting for a LONG time. Probably since Juniper left. She blinked suddenly, Paladin had stopped talking, his head was tipped to one side, and his eyes closed in concentration. "What?"

"Did you hear that? Sounded like Juniper..." He meowed softly. The two kittens went stock-still, Temerity felt a flooding of relief when her sister suddenly sprang silently from the shadows in front of them. And...five huge cats followed her. Paladin's whiskers trembled.

"Hi Temerity!" Juniper said, lowering her voice since she noticed her mother sleeping. A silver-white tabby slunk to Acacia's side, Paladin whimpered and began to tremble violently. "What's with you? These are my friends. Crow's the nicest, that's Stone, Scythe, Dusk and Moon."

"Juniper..." Paladin said, "Those cats are very bad..."

"They're a bit grumpy but they aren't bad." Juniper spat, Temerity sensed the she-cat was ready to attack her brother and stepped between them. She couldn't ignore Paladin though. He was the most observant of ALL the cats.

"Their eyes are evil." Paladin urged. A low chuckle sounded behind Temerity and the she-cat whirled around. Terror coarsed through her, a huge black and white tom was towering over her. His eyes glinted maliciously down at the three kittens, who cowered into the ground.

"Smart kitten." The tom-cat purred, but it wasn't a nice sound. It was a scary sound that made Temerity think she might have been having a very bad dream. Paladin tilted his chin up bravely and stepped between them. The big cat snorted, "Perhaps not."

"Leave...my sisters alone." Paladin growled, the fur ruffling along his spine. He was trembling though, poor Paladin was terrified! Temerity stepped by his side and squared her shoulders and growled too. _Be brave Paladin! I'll help!_

Juniper was hanging back looking terribly lost and confused, "Crow, what are you doing?" She whimpered, Temerity had a bad feeling these cats had tricked her sister. Which was confirmed when Crow tipped his head back and laughed. "I-I thought we were friends..."

"Friends? With something as pathetically stupid as YOU?" Crow sneered, Juniper's eyes flashed with rage at that statement. The she-cat let out a screech and flung herself at the cat only to be knocked to the side by a massive gray paw. The big cat named Stone had stepped into the fight.

"Mama!" Temerity yowled, turning to look for her. Acacia jerked awake instantly and sprang for the cat named Moon. The silvery cat was clearly caught off guard by the blind she-cat, and was suddenly underneath furious mother claws. Temerity cheered out loud for the she-cat and then was hauled into the air by her tail. That HURT. "OWWW!"

"MY SHOW!" The white cat screeched, tackling the black and white tom that had hauled her into the air. Temerity struck the ground hard, and her head spun. The silvery-white tabby suddenly exploded passed them, her fur fluffed out and nasty scratches down her side. Temerity ran for her mother, and cowered with Paladin behind the she-cat. Juniper had jumped on Crow's paw and was digging her fangs into it.

"LIAR!" Juniper yowled, her eyes flashing with hurt, "I'm part of the Kids Next Door MORON! I fight adult cats specially!"

Crow laughed, obviously catching the kittens bluff, but he still had the white cat Scythe that was practically foaming at the mouth to be running the show. The white cat caught him in the side of the head and he turned on him with a furious snarl, "BACK OFF!"

" 'Ow about ya back off?" The snarl that erupted from the hallway surprised her. Temerity looked and saw another cat only it sounded like Uncle Wally! It WAS Uncle Wally! He had something green around his neck now, and he was a cat but he was definitely her Uncle. The little cat sprang at the gray tom who shrieked as if he'd seen a ghost and took off. Uncle Wally's eyes looked around quizically, "Where's Behemoth?"

"Looking for you!" Her mother replied, sending an exploding kick in the direction of the black and white cat Crow. Stone caught the blow halfway through, which actually hurt HIM pretty badly since her claws dragged down his face. The tom snarled in fury. Uncle Wally sprang for Juniper and dragged her to where Acacia was. He wasn't much bigger than the kittens, Temerity noticed, which she would have found funny in a totally different situation. As it was...

_**

* * *

**_

_**(Scythe)**_

_'Nuisance...'_ The voice in his head said as he watched the human-cat send Stone fleeing like a kitten. Scythe sneered, with the combined might of that pathetic blind she-cat and a pathetic runt the 'special' team that Elder had sent with him was getting sent to the cleaners. Now it was just him and Crow. The black and white cat squealed with agony as both the runt and blind cat jumped on him. He took off, like a coward.

"MY SHOW!" Scythe screeched, the runt winced at the words.

"What have ya gone nuts?" The little cat panted, he was badly wounded.

_'Rid me of that pest..._' The voice said. He could feel it building, like last time. That electricity. But nooo, it hurt so bad...Scythe whimpered slightly. _'Dig your fangs into his neck and let it loose, kill him!'_

Scythe yowled and sprang for the cat, snapping his teeth shut on the cat's soft neck. The little tom gagged under the powerful jaws, and staggered back. Scythe knew this wasn't a death grip though...until it would coarse through him. Electricity. It flared up, hot and painful, from somewhere inside of him. It hurt so bad...The cat in his jaws screamed in agony, and struggled to tear away. Soon both cat's muscles were useless, ceased by the electrical pulse shaking their bodies.

_'You're mine...' _The thing said, and suddenly Scythe was gone. He didn't know where, there was no pain, no hurt. His soul just had the knowledge of being torn violently apart by the lightning...Then he just ceased to exist.

_**

* * *

**_

_**(Wally)**_

Agony. Wally felt the cat's jaws release him but he thought he'd never stop trembling. The change was coming, the electricity was making his muscles cramp. When he was back human again he fell to the floor twitching in agony. Blood poured from his throat, it HURT worse than anything had EVER hurt before. It felt like he was being burned to death, melting from the inside out. He wanted it to be over. For the first time in his life he WANTED to be dead.

And it came, like a sweet relief. That darkness that changed to light. How could something be black, and yet white at the same time? Wally never really understood that, but that's what this was this time. Then he remembered, from last time, right before the pain came back. That even though he was dead he wasn't dead. That he had eight more lives and he was still HURTING.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Uh-oh, Wally's lost another life. Even though he's kinda sorta human right now.**_

_**I've decided I don't want to get electrocuted to death, it wasn't the electricity going through his heart that killed him but the damage it did to his organs, in case you were wondering.**_

_**In other words it wasn't very quick.**_

_**In other words. OW.**_


	9. What Else Can Go Wrong?

_Disclaimer;_

_My characters are mine, Mr. Warburton's aren't_

_**Wow, I'm TREMBLING after writing the last chapter. I really worked myself up.**_

_**XP Here comes the next one...**_

**_You all are going to hate me so much after this chapter. Please, please, please keep reading, this I'm begging you..._**

_**

* * *

**_

_Chapter Nine- What Else Can Go Wrong?_

Wally whimpered and opened his eyes a crack. Even though he'd died as a human he was a cat right now. Trembling still as the electricity danced around his pelt. It was a terrifying thing, not being able to control your own body. The cat that sat in front of him was watching him with slightly accusing eyes. Finally it leaned forward with a growl and began the healing process. It wasn't as gentle as Kindness had been, in fact it was almost painful.

"Didn't even think that a cat could kill you did you? Didn't even cross your arrogant little mind." The tom spat, he seemed to be living in a dark cloud, "I'm Temper, in case you were wondering."

_Oh._ Wally said, wondering how bad it was that this would be one of his strongest attributes. The cat snorted something and muttered under his breath. Wally felt some relief, it still burned but...well, he certainly felt better than he had. The cat glared at him from where he was sitting.

"You're damn lucky that thing didn't touch your mind. You'd have been screwed if he did. You'll have to thank Acacia when you come too." Temper snarled, Wally's eyes widened. He'd just swore, or watched a duplicate of himself swear. Wait, did that count as HIM swearing since it was part of his soul? Cool. "There. Get up, you wimp."

Wally decided he didn't like Temper very much.

_**

* * *

**_

When he woke up he was trembling. He didn't hurt nearly as bad, but he still was in PAIN. He looked around and saw Acacia unconcious on the ground, the other four cats that had fled were back. Wally stood up and towered over them threatiningly. Three each held an unconcious kitten. Adrenaline spiked through Wally and he bared his fangs. (Which he has now, remember?)

Scythe stepped forward, and opened his eyes. It startled Wally because they were different than the vibrant orange, glazed though they had been of late, that Scythe usually had. They were ice colored, no, ELECTRIC blue. A white blue color of dancing electricity, and they were very very scary. Very, very angry. "How, you were killed?"

"Noine loives." Wally snapped, feeling angry too. His adrenaline was rushing so quickly that it made his head spin. The not-Scythe reeled, and spun on Acacia who was lying unconcious. "Well, guess it's...erm...how many is two moinus noine?"

"That's what you hid from me!" He screeched, "MAN! A HUMAN has the GIFT!? The Gift that refused thousands of our kind went to HIM!? The gift that refused me went to HIM!?"

"Somebody is jealous." Wally said tauntingly. Electricity suddenly shot from the cat's body, missed Wally, but struck the other wall. It exploded violently and Wally jumped. Fear flashed in his green eyes.

"You think your Father is something to fear? I am the Elder. Where as that Father controls fire I control something much more powerful. Lightning is the wild fire, the start of fire, the purest fire. Fear me Wallabee Beetles, I will have you, this I swear." The cat seemed to grow to Wally, even though it really didn't. His power just flooded the room, creating an atmosphere Wally was sure could crush him to death. The electricity he had had before wasn't nearly as powerful as before. This wasn't Scythe at all. (Just figured that out there buddy?)

Wally refused to back down though, if there was anything Wally was it was stubborn. The cat stared at him, "Oi, let them go!"

"Perhaps I will, if you will trade yourself." Elder replied, Wally's eyes narrowed dangerously. Trade himself? He would probably die but...they were Behemoth's babies. Where WAS Behemoth? He wished his friend were here now. No, ALL of his friends, he really needed help. His hesitation was enough though, "This is why mankind disgust me, they only think of themselves. If you change your mind meet me near the old cavern, Acacia's old home I believe, and we'll discuss a trade." (Says the guy who destroys souls to take over their bodies, no, that's totally not thinking of only yourself.)

With that the cats, all of them, left. Wally crumpled to the ground. A sense of failure crushed him like nothing he'd ever felt before. It sucked hardcore too. The boy reached for Acacia and the she-cat lifted her head, "My kittens?" She whispered frantically, her blind eyes flying open. Wally's throat suddenly closed.

"The...gone..." Wally whimpered. Acacia shrieked with agony, it was as bad as the time she thought Behemoth had died and yet it was worse. The she-cat curled into a ball of pain.

"He'll kill them, my babies..." She wailed, "I failed them. I failed them because I'm blind. I hate myself, ooooh, Wallabee how I hate myself right now."

Wally didn't know what to say, he just stared in shock. Behemoth's alarmed meow sounded behing him, and Wally spun around to see his friend. The boy slowly pulled his hood up, not to hide his ears but to hide his face. He had failed his friend, when Behemoth had always done everything in his power to help him. He'd hesitated and therefore Behemoth had lost his babies, his kittens.

"Wha...what happened?" Behemoth said, panic in his meow. "W-Wally? Where are the kittens?"

"Gone..." Acacia wailed, trembling with emotional pain that Wally could imagine felt like a physical thing. He closed his eyes and felt a sudden wash of anger. Behemoth wailed in agony.

"No! I have to find them!" Behemoth looked around frantically. He clawed open the sofa, tore open cupboards. After awhile the tom limped back with bloodied paws, and frantic eyes. "No, no, no, why wasn't I HERE..."

_Because of me..._Wally thought with a flash of guilt. _Because I met you. Because I got myself turned into a cat._ With every word he got angrier and angrier. The door suddenly opened behind him, and Wally clenched his fist against the strong urge to lash out at whoever had decided to walk in.

_**

* * *

**_

It had been his friends. First Numbuh One, who sent Lizzie home when he noticed the mess of the house. Wally had explained that some stray cat's had gotten in and taken the kittens away. That he hadn't been able to get them. Then Kuki, Numbuh Five, and Numbuh Two had come home too. They had been ready to yell at Wally for ditching them, but he had told them about the kittens and they had stopped.

Kuki was bawling her eyes out.

Wally just hated himself.

"Please stop beating yourself up." Numbuh Two said, trying to get his friend to calm down. Wally just tensed his shoulders and fought with the rage that was burning inside of him. Was this what it felt like to Father, or Elder even? Having so much energy pent up inside, so much anger, that it felt as though you could destroy everything around you? He wanted to HURT himself, like he'd never been hurt before. "They're just cats Numbuh Four."

Poor Hoagie, he was sad that his kitten was gone but more worried about his friend. It just wasn't the right thing to say. At ALL. Wally felt something inside of him burst, and he sprang at the boy with a cry that surprised everyone in the room. The thing was, he didn't PUNCH him, because Wally had gotten a new nifty thing from turning more into a cat. He raked his claws down the side of the boy's face, creating a rather decent-sized gash. Numbuh Five and Numbuh One dragged him off of the boy, who stood there holding his cheek to try and staunch the bleeding. Wally was screaming his HEAD off.

"JUST CATS!? THEY ARE MAH FRIENDS YOU JERK!" Wally struggled against his friends, and Numbuh Two just stared up at him with a mixture of shock and pain.

"Did you...claw me with your fingernails?" Numbuh Two asked. Numbuh Five gasped and dropped Wally so quickly that both he and Numbuh One fell over.

"What the HECK!" She yelled at him, "How much force did you put behind your fingers boy!? How much did you want to HURT him?"

"Wally please..." Kuki whimpered. It was awful what he did next. He jumped up and got into her face because in his enraged state he wanted to take out everything near and dear to him. Might as well right, since he'd sucked everything else in his life up. "W-Wally..."

"Shut. Up." He snapped at her, and Kuki's eyes widened with hurt. "Ah wouldn't even beh in this mess if it wasn't for ya! Yeah! It's all ya fault! Wouldn'ta been cursed if it weren't for ya, wouldn't have been at the pier if it weren't for ya, Behemoth wouldn'ta been lookin for meh if it weren't for ya...I...I...I HATE YOU!"

"NUMBUH FOUR!" Numbuh One said, though he was completely shocked by this turn of events. Wally watched with a detached feeling of agony as Kuki's eyes flooded with pain. She spun around and bursting into tears, fled up the stairs to her room. Wally stood there for a moment, still seething with rage and hurt. "YOU IDIOT!"

"Ah'm goin'!" Wally snapped, and go he did. He stormed out of the treehouse and slammed the door as hard as he could. He felt a feeling of random satisfaction at the sound of tinkling glass that sounded inside the building. He was tingling again too, and suddenly landed on the ground with four paws running.

_**

* * *

**_

"Ya wanted me." Wally spat, trembling with rage. So much darkness, pain, anger. He didn't even care anymore. He'd just made the biggest mistake of his life, what was the point in carrying on? The white cat that was once Scythe cackled coolly, and Wally was suddenly surrounded by other cats. Way more than the four before, about twenty. They all jumped on him, and shoved him into the tunnels.

He was being pushed forward, and when they got passed the planks (Which he had fallen off of several times, thank goodness he learned how to swim, oh yeah, Who cared anymore?) and entered the cavern it felt different than before. It was stained with black and red marks. _Like I feel..._

Somehow the cats had gotten a hold of a big cage, he didn't know how it was possible, but he didn't care. He was pushed into it, and the little cat curled up in the corner. He watched as..."HEY!? Ya said ya'd let em' go!?"

The kittens were in the same cage as him, trembling violently (though Juniper was unconcious still) and staring at him with wide eyes. Elder laughed, and leaned forward, his eyes cold. "I said...that I'd consider it. I considered it, and decided I wanted both of you. I win so much more that way, you know?"

Wally stared, and leaped at the bars. His body slammed painfully into it, it HURT so badly too. Because electricity suddenly coarsed through him at the same time. He fell down panting and glaring up at the white cat. After a moment Elder left, and a few moments later Wally found himself back in his human form...with a tail now too.

His anger ebbed away, the dark wave that had taken hold of him slowly vanished as the shadows in the cavern lengthened around him. Wally stared down at his hands, which had claws now. At his tail, which was part of him now. "Ah'm a freak..." He said softly, thinking of Kuki and feeling a stab of agony.

So he had wanted to hurt himself.

And he had lashed out at Kuki. The hurt in her eyes. As a rule tough-guys didn't cry. It was part of keeping their image. Tough-guys had feelings though right? Sometimes they did stupid things right? Things that they would never ever be able to fix. Things that he hated himself for doing. Kuki, oh Kuki. "Ah screwed up..." He whispered, burying his face in his hands. Tears suddenly spilled from his eyes, and at first he fought them valiantly. Then he gave up, because if he couldn't cry over loosing the girl then there was nothing he could ever cry over. Because tough-guys could fall in love, apparently they just made a habit of screwing it all up. "Ah'm sorry, Ah'm sorry, Ah'm sorry..."

Wallabee Beetles curled into a ball of despair and cried his heart out. That's why he didn't see the brown tabby that peered into the hole, the brown tabby that always had his back and wasn't about to let that love die because of one stupid mistake.

_**

* * *

**_

_**I actually started crying when I made him yell at Kuki. I'm sorry guys...**_

_**It made for an interesting plot twist? **_

_**I feel like a jerk. -cowers in corner- I made myself bawl my eyes out...**_

_**What will Wally do now?**_

_**Does he even care?**_

_**At the moment, no.**_

**_Except maybe to say something to make up for it to Kuki..._**

_**Behemoth does though! YAY! SAVE YOUR BABIES! AND THEIR LOVE! -cuddles Behemoth-**_

_**Don't stop reading because of this, just read on...Please? XP**_


	10. A Failed Rescue The Jerk Mission

_Disclaimer;_

_Don't own anything but what is mine._

_**You're still here? Even after that last horrid chapter?**_

_**Don't be mad at me, I'm a 3/4 fan remember? I can't possibly let Kuki live the rest of her days thinking Wally hates her. It'd go against my prinicpals. With that I give you the next chapter...**_

_**Sorry ahead of time Lizzie fans, she was the most convenient pawn for me to use in the following chapters.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Chapter Ten- A Failed Rescue The Jerk Mission_

Behemoth ran on paws with wings, or that's what it felt like. He had to get back to the treehouse. He had to get the operatives, they had to help his kittens. And Wally too. Behemoth winced. Poor Wally, he hoped, because Wally was his friend, that he and Kuki would be able to get passed that outburst. That lie. It was a lie, Behemoth knew it with all of his heart. He was sure that somewhere deep down Kuki did too.

That's what he was counting on.

He sprang through the window and landed stealthily in Kuki's room. She was sobbing on Numbuh Five at the moment. Who was just writing Wally off to be a complete jerk. Not true. He was just a kid who had to put up with dying (twice) turning into a cat (several times) falling in love (which he was leery about in the first place) and having a frustrating ability to somehow loose his chance to tell the person he loved that he loved her. (EVERY FREAKIN' TIME)

It was too much for the average kid to deal with. Waaaay too much.

Behemoth meowed loudly, and Kuki suddenly scooped him up. "No, please, you have to understand me Wally's in trouble. Ack, I know he just told you he hated you and all but...he's your friend. He doesn't hate you, I promise you that. The kids over the moon for you, he just does stupid crap sometimes. Let me go Kuki you're getting my fur wet, oh wait, I just remembered, you can't SPEAK cat!"

Behemoth squirmed away and landed on the floor and got on his hind legs. "Follow ME!" He yowled, gesturing with his paw. It was...well, a rather strange sight for Kuki and Numbuh Five. Both girls stared at him in surprise as the cat ran out of the room, ran back in and yowled at the top of his lungs, "My BABIES are at stake, AND my best friend, get a MOVE on!"

"Girl...I think he wants us to follow him." Numbuh Five said. That GENIUS! Behemoth would remember to give her extra attention when all of this was over. Kuki looked down at him with swollen eyes and Behemoth's heart twinged. He'd have to remember to hit Wally upside the head as hard as possible when this was all over too.

He WOULD get his babies back. It was out of the question that he fail.

The brown tabby ran down to the commons and took a flying leap for the keyboard. TA-DAH! He was totally a genius, Wally should put him on one of those pet talent shows sometimes, he'd totally wipe the floor with the competition. Smart, smart, smart him. Numbuh Two, who had been trying to coaxe Acacia to eat, looked up in surprise, "N-no Behemoth, get down."

Behemoth rapidly typed out; **Nope, sorry.**

Which appeared in the green floaty beam thing just as the rest of the team got in. Numbuh One stared in shock, Numbuh Two just fell off the couch, Numbuh Five gaped, and Numbuh Three dried her eyes so she could read the words better. "D-did that cat just type something intelligent?" Numbuh One murmured.

Behemoth nodded his head, then frowned; **I resent that!!**

"Great, that jerk's cat is smarter than him. Whoopee..." Numbuh Five said dryly, putting her arm around Kuki's shoulders. Behemoth hissed at her irritably, but his whiskers twitched with slight amusement all the same.

Behemoth searched for a moment then typed out; **He's not a jerk, and it doesn't take much to be smarter than him, don't tell him I said that though...**

"He is too a jerk." Numbuh Three sobbed, "He's a big fat meany-face..."

**You only say that because you care about him.** Behemoth typed, Numbuh Three stuck her tongue out at him and the cat rolled his eyes. **Look, it's a long story. Just...know that Wally and I can talk to each other because of something that happened to him. I'd tell you, but it's something for him to do. Now he and my babies are in trouble, and I NEED to get them back. I know where they are. You need to help him, them, PLEASE.**

"Fine." Numbuh One said instantly, though Numbuh Five looked reluctant. Numbuh Three just looked a bit worried and Behemoth couldn't help but add.

**Please Kuki, he didn't mean that I KNOW it. He's had so much on his mind, more than most kids deal with, even ones in the Kids Next Door. PLEASE. **Behemoth looked at her pleadingly, and her eyes narrowed in determidation. Behemoth practically leaped into her arms.

"Let's go." She said, which made Numbuh One look at her like 'I totally already said we WERE but okay...' she narrowed her eyes, "Just so I can make him tell me the TRUTH..."

Her eyes flooded with tears but she was set on this. Behemoth winced, he hoped that all would be okay. **Right, I know where to go, you'll have to follow me.** He typed, and jumped down. He nuzzled his mate gently, "I'll be back love, with the kittens, I promise you."

"Please be careful..." Acacia whispered, he knew she didn't have the strength to do this. That it killed her that she had no strength. He felt better that his mate would be out of harms way though. This would be dangerous.

_**

* * *

**_

_**(Elder)**_

The white cat opened his eyes. Already the world was beginning to change, darkness was crowding his vision. Seemed that no matter how many times he would leap bodies his eyes would still go blind. Pity. The cat snarled to himself and stared at his paws. He knew though, that those human children were coming.

Could he stand against all of them? Even with his electricity? Probably not, it took a lot out of him to use it in the first place, and using it on all those children could kill him. He didn't have that boy's body yet, the one with seven lives left. It was a pity some had already been lost, but he could get around that.

That welp didn't even know how to use the ultimate gift right. He snarled.

How to stop those children? He'd need a bigger body that could generate more electricity. A human body. The boy was out of the question, damn that Acacia for putting up a powerful block. One he didn't know! How had she discovered THAT spell? Elder frowned, hadn't there been some weak-minded girl tagging after the leader of that wretched group...

_**

* * *

**_

_**(Lizzie)**_

HOW DARE Nigie!? (Not sure if that's how you spell it...) Forcing her to go home just because one of his stupid friends was upset over a bunch of kitty cats! Was that little boy more important than HER!? The mere thought of it! The large girl stumbled to a stop with confusion...there was...a white cat in her way.

"Hello Lizzie." It said, okay THAT was creepy, it just TALKED to her. She'd seen plenty of interesting things, after all she was the girlfriend of the leader of Sector V. She was bound to get stuck in some pretty wild situations. This was...totally different.

"Who are you?" Lizzie asked, which wasn't really what she wanted to ask in the first place. She had wanted to ask something along the lines of, 'Why the heck are you talking to me cat, and how CAN you talk to me?' but she thought that would be rude.

_'You...'_ It was a terrifying feeling, as if those cat's eyes looked INTO her and STAYED there. Just went inside her head and made himself at home. Lizzie screamed and fell down. Where had this electricity came from? It HURT...

Then...she was shoved back somewhere, locked into a corner of her own mind. If soul's could tremble, Lizzie's certainly would be, but as it was she could just be aware that she was terrified and completely unable to show it. It's kind of scary, being locked away in the darkest part of your mind.

_**

* * *

**_

_**(Elder)**_

Interesting, so unlike Scythe this girls soul didn't cease to exist when he occupied her body. That could turn out annoying, especially if all humans were like that. That would mean he'd always have that boy chippering in the back of his head. He'd have to make him feel so sorry for himself that he had no will to live.

This human's eyes were already bad, but she would probably last longer than Scythe's eyes anyways. Elder leaned down and kicked away the old cat body like it was worthless to him, which it was now. He had a group of children to round up.

_**

* * *

**_

_**(Nigel, because he hasn't had a turn yet 0.o**_

_**Keep in mind that Nigel's opinion of Lizzie isn't mine...-sighs- **_

_**I thought I should try and keep him in character...)**_

He still could hardly believe they were following a cat. But he wanted Temerity back, so it wasn't that much of a problem for him. Numbuh Four...well...he was still his friend right? Nigel could be strict, he knew, but he trusted and cared for each of his team-mates. He would never leave an operative in danger just because the stupid guy said something that clearly wasn't true.

Not that it would help to save him, since he was sure that if Numbuh Three didn't kill him Numbuh Five would. Nigel did NOT envy Numbuh Four at the moment. Nuh-uh. Suddenly Behemoth drew up with a sharp hiss, Nigel knew the cat would have better senses than him so he held out a hand to stop his team-mates behind them. (They were on foot, since Behemoth couldn't tell them where to go in a vehicle)

Nigel peered into the darkness (the sun had set quite awhile ago) and started with surprise. "Lizzie? What are you doing here?" He asked, it was his girlfriend. Most people found her clingy ways irritating, and while it could really get on his nerves sometimes (and terrify him) he knew that she usually meant the best...for their relationship.

"Lizzie?" That...was her voice but somehow it just wasn't HER. He'd recognize Lizzie's voice, this one had...an aged feeling to it. Like an adult, an old person. A MEAN old person. When she looked up he realized that she had removed her glasses, and her eyes were...electric white-blue. "Was that the name of this girl? She must have been important to you."

"What have you done to her!?" Nigel yelled, aiming his mustard gun (usually Numbuh Four's weapon, but eh, it's all the writer could think of at the moment) at the Lizzie imposter.

"Nigie, was it? You wouldn't want to do that, there's still a chance that she's alive you know. Seems that occupying human's has an unfortunate side-effect of NOT obliterating the original soul." The person laughed, "I am Elder, foolish boy. You're precious Lizzie is probably as good as dead, if she does escape my clutches, which will only be if I find a more suitable form, probably that pathetic cat-boy hybrid you're all so angry at, then she'll probably be insane."

Nigel felt angry and confused. Cat-boy hybrid? What was THAT about? The guy...girl, whoever it was that had taken Lizzie over was CLEARLY insane, and he wasn't about to back down from somebody like this. Not when they had his girlfriend in their clutches.

"Kids Next Door! BATTLESTATIONS! If you can detain her without hurting her please do so!" Nigel yelled, his comrades sprang into action. 'Elder' held out his hand and as Nigel jumped to give the imposter a round-house kick he was sent back with a bolt of electricity. He struck the ground hard, his head swam with agony.

"Numbuh One!" Numbuh Two yelled, backing up to him only to get struck in the side by a jagged bolt. He fell to the ground and jerked for a second before throwing up. Gross. "Owww..."

"Back off..." Nigel choked out, not wanting anybody to get seriously hurt. Elder laughed, tossing back Lizzie's head, and lightning danced around her fingers.

Numbuh Five and Numbuh Three (who had scooped Behemoth up) both backed up and hid behind a big rock. Nigel staggered to his feet, there had to be SOMETHING he could think of. ANYTHING. Elder laughed harder, seeming to read his mind.

"Don't be a fool, that wasn't even half the, how say you, 'oomph' my electricity can hold." Elder cackled, "I could kill you with one flash, I just don't want to because I could use you to break my specimen. Now...good night Kids Next Door..."

Electricity flashed so bright that even with his sunglasses on it hurt his eyes. (Seriously, it's night-time...oh, right, exciting getting butts-kicked by the baddie part. Woops!) It was a special kind of spark though, he was sure of it, because it didn't hurt but something in his brain flipped a switch. The world pitched underneath him, and Nigel and his team fell into a deep sleep.

_**

* * *

**_

_**End of chapter ten! So now they've ALL been captured! Oh no! What will happen!? Can they possibly escape?**_

_**What will they say when they meet up with Wally?**_

_**Who k**__**nows!**_

**_Wally wasn't even IN this chapter, mentioned several times, but not really IN it. Poor guy..._**


	11. Caged Again

_Disclaimer;_

_It's not mine, except the plot and extra characters._

_Dun, dun, dun!_

_**Next chapter!**_

_**Already!**_

_**BOO!**_

_**Don't ask, it was random...**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Chapter Eleven- Caged Again_

There were no stars, there was no moon. Wally had never been afraid of the dark before, but this darkness seemed that much more opressive. The once beautiful cavern seemed terrifying. The shadows seemed real, everything seemed evil. Wally was still feeling like crap for yelling at Kuki too, so that didn't help things at all.

Even the kittens were avoiding him, and they didn't even know what he had said.

There were several muffled 'whump' sounds as something was thrown from the hole in the roof of the cavern. Wally jumped and pricked his ears forward, he could barely make out unmoving shapes. Next instant he knew the cage was opened and his friends were shoved inside by..."Lizzie?"

"Elder, whelp." Wally flattened his ears at the sound of that cracked voice in that girls body. He never cared much for Lizzie, but he certainly pitied her being occupied by THAT freak. Wally leaned over, and instantly went to Kuki. His heart twisted, was she okay?

"Kuki, Kuki..." Wally whimpered, the girl opened her eyes, and blinked. He could barely make out her features in the darkness, and he had special cat-vision now. She probably couldn't see him at all. Still, it surprised him quite a bit when the palm of her hand suddenly slapped acrossed her face, "OW!"

"I thought you hated me!" She snapped, pain tore at Wally's heart and he backed off. Kuki glanced at him, and he could have tricked himself into thinking she felt badly for that, but the next instant she was waking everyone else up. Wally pulled himself into the corner again and buried his face in his arms.

"Wally..." Behemoth meowed.

"What." Wally grumbled, not looking up from his arms. That was it, Kuki would never forgive him now. He was sure of it. He'd messed everything up.

"Try saying your sorry." Behemoth said gently, Wally peeked at his friend to see the cat with his tail wrapped around his three kittens. They were pressed against Behemoth, and Wally could just make out the glint of their eyes in the dark. "It could work."

"She hates me."

"She never said that, you did, remember?" Behemoth pointed out, and padded away. Wally looked over at his friends, who were, at the moment, giving him the cold shoulder. This was turning out to be a fun night in captivity. Even Behemoth hated him. Wally buried his face in his arms again.

"Wanna tell me about it?" Wally blinked, and looked up in surprise. It was Kuki! She sat down beside him and stared at her hands, well, towards them. It was probably too dark for her to see them. He saw the glint of tears, "You really, really, really hurt my feelings Numbuh Four."

Ouch again. Wally stared down at his hands and watched idly as the claws slid in and out of them. He grabbed at his necklace and squeezed it so tightly that the tooth dug painfully into the palm of his hand. Finally he sighed, and wrapped his tail tighter around his feet, "Ya wouldn't believe meh if Ah told ya..."

"No? You don't even want to try?" She asked, sounding hurt.

"Ah didn't mean it!" Wally wailed, and burst into tears again. This time he was utterly and completely embarassed. He was CRYING. In front of ALL of his friends. Cruddy, crud, and double crud.

_**

* * *

**_

_**(Kuki)**_

Kuki's heart twisted, and she didn't know whether to be relieved, to start crying herself, or to just sit there and feel shocked. Wally was crying. He NEVER cried. Well, okay, sure, he cried SOMETIMES, like when things fell on his toe or he ate a WHOLE bunch of hot-sauce, or like the time Maurice left, but Maurice was SOOO cool. (Also when he accidentally meets his dad while taking part in Bully fights, but you weren't there for that, WERE you Kuki?)

He never cried because of things he said, he hardly ever apologized really.

He was really and truly sorry. Kuki stared at him for a moment, before suddenly tackling her friend and starting to cry too. (She picked option two) She was relieved that he didn't hate her, she had never been happier, but her friend had just broken down into tears because of what he said. He'd REALLY hurt himself doing that, maybe even more than he hurt her. She squeezed him tightly, and she was incredibly thankful to her friends, who decided to take this moment to reunite themselves with their respectable kittens.

"Ah'm sorry Kuki..." Wally said after awhile. She wished she could see his face, she was pretty sure he was blushing really badly. She giggled at the thought of that, "What's so funny."

"Nothin'." She said, "I'm just happy you don't hate me."

"Yeah...abou' tha'...Ah actually..." Wally stumbled a little over his words, "What Ah'm tryin' ta say...is..."

"Heeey guys..." Numbuh Two suddenly crawled over to them, making Wally shut up. Kuki blinked at him, wondering what he had been about to say. Seemed like poor Wally got interrupted like that an AWFUL lot lately, it was kind of annoying. Kuki wondered what he wanted to tell her...PROBABLY THAT HE LIKED RAINBOW MONKEYS! That would be SWEET! (Kuki you silly goof...)

"Uh...hoi Numbuh Two." Wally said after a moment of awkward silence. "Ah'm sorry...for...erm, scratchin' ya."

"I was surprised you didn't punch me. Clawing and biting is kind of a girly thing to do don't you think?" Wally's friend said cheerfully. Numbuh Five decided that was a good enough reason to hit him with her hat, only she hit Kuki instead.

"Owie! That actually hurts..." Kuki complained.

"Sorry Numbuh Three, Numbuh Five can't see ANYTHING in this place. It's too dark!" Numbuh Five said, the words of agreement that met that statement were even added to by Behemoth and the kittens. How cuuuute. Everyone seemed to hate the darkness, well, except Wally who muttered something under his breath that Kuki barely caught.

"Ah kinda loike it, makes things less awkward." He muttered, she tipped her head to the side in confusion. Suddenly, because she had a short attention span and was bored, she stood up (to see how tall the cage was...)...and stepped on something too. "OW! Watch it! Tha' hurts!"

"Sorry Wally..." Kuki said, wondering if she'd stepped on his hand.

"Maybe we all shouldn't be moving around so much." Numbuh One pointed out, "It is kind of a cramped space. We'll wait until morning to figure a way out of here, it won't work out if we can't see what is in front of our faces."

"So we should go to sleep?" Numbuh Five suggested, "To have our strength up tomorrow."

"Good thinking Numbuh Five, try and get comfortable guys." Numbuh One said, "We'll think of something."

_**

* * *

**_

_**(Hoagie)**_

They all tried to get comfortable then. Hoagie felt kind of bad for Numbuh One, he was pretty sure that the guy was taking this predicament with Lizzie pretty hard. Abby was leaning against the hard bars. Hoagie couldn't make out features, just a blob that he was pretty sure was her shape. (Since it had a hat thing on the top) "Why are you sleeping there? The ground is actually pretty comfortable..."

"Numbuh Five is keepin' watch." She said, "There aint much room down there besides."

"So? You can sleep next to me." Hoagie said, grateful for the darkness since he was blushing furiously as soon as the words left his mouth, he continued hastily, "What is there to keep watch for anyways?"

Abby seemed to consider this for a moment, "Nothin." She agreed with a heavy sigh, and was suddenly down on the ground next to him. She put her head on his shoulder and Hoagie's face warmed up again, "Numbuh Five hopes you don' mind if she uses you as a pillow."

"It's okay..." Hoagie said softly, he didn't mind at all. Actually he had to stop himself from fiddling with her hair, it was surprisingly HARD to do too. He decided to think of other things, Lizzie, or Elder or whoever it was for one thing. That electricity, the fact that Elder could kill them so easily, "We might not get out of here..."

"Yeah." Abby agreed tensely, Hoagie felt a little scared because of that. "Are you playin' with Numbuh Five's hair?"

"Huh? Woops..." Hoagie laughed nervously, darn it, while he had day-dreamed his hand had taken a mind of it's own! Curse you hand and your hair-fiddling needs! "Sorry, I was thinking and...yeah..."

"It's fine..." Abby said, but she had reflected on it awhile as if she had to think about it. Hoagie bit back a laugh, for some reason he found that funny, her seriously considering whether it was okay or not for him to mess with her hair. Silence stretched between them, and Hoagie suddenly felt a little sick.

If they died...Abby would never know he liked her.

He didn't want that.

Hoagie fiddled with the ground, had he said it was soft because it actually felt pretty hard. "N-Numbuh...Five...A-Abby?"

"Mmmm, what?" She said, sounding slightly surprised that he used her name. Hoagie decided to buy for time, make something up, he wasn't really ready to tell her yet was he? Oh, right, they might not live through tomorrow. Hoagie narrowed his eyes in determidation, but he still found himself blabbering nervously. Sometimes he wished he could just stand up straight and do things the brave way, like Numbuh One or even Numbuh Four. (Not that his friend was DOING much with his love-life but still...)

"I-I have to tell you something important. Um, but you gotta promise you won't hate me, or think I'm weird. Oh sheesh, I never thought of that, that'd be REALLY awkward if I said something and we DID live, or even if I said something and we DIDN'T live and we just felt really awkward around each other because that would be awkward. How many times have I said awkward just now? Ack, um, heeey...I just thought, hope those cat's won't eat us since we're JAIL BIRDS hahah...no, really though that wasn't..." Hoagie stopped as Abby suddenly turned and hit him with her hat. This time no innocent bystanders were injured instead. "Oh, sorry..."

"First of all, Numbuh Five won't hate you, your Numbuh Five's friend, she don't think she can think of you as any weirder than she already does, and she handles awkward things pretty well, thank you. Also, that joke was one of the WORST Numbuh Five has heard outta you yet, get ON with it." He could almost see her glaring at him through the darkness.

_Nevermind! Nevermind! Just shut up Hoagie, if you do die at least you'll be in a happy situation with her! _His mind screamed but his mouth often had a habit of not listening to his head, "Well, you se-see I...kinda...sorta l-l-l-like you. N-not li-like friends b-but..." He fell silent and gestured hopelessly (since no one could see it ANYWAYS) in the darkness in an attempt to...what? Add to the words? Take them back? Hoagie had no idea, just that he was on a precipiece now.

It was dead quiet in the cage, except for the smothered laugh of Wally which was immediately silenced by a wacking noise and a really quick, "OW!"

Oh yeah, Hoagie just wanted to crawl away somewhere and die of embarassment. Nervousness made him laugh, and it sounded incredibly loud to him in the cave too. "Welp! IIIIII think I'm going to go crawl in a hole somewhere and never show my face, what do YOU guys have planned for your future..." He stopped because she was shaking or something...no...

She was laughing. Abby was LAUGHING at something HE said. Not that he really wanted to be laughed at now, had she thought the entire thing was a joke? He looked away feeling hurt but unsure of what to do. Something told him that he should probably move away or something. Just as he shifted to go she grabbed his hand, "Numbuh Five's s-sorry, she didn't mean to laugh at you..."

"Ooookaaay..." Hoagie said, still feeling slightly hurt.

"It's just that Numbuh Five like's Hoagie, he's a pretty cool guy." She said with a smile that he could almost make out in the darkness. Hoagie felt disappointment ready to crash into him like a tital wave.

"But he's only a friend..." Hoagie whispered sadly. She snorted at him, and he looked at her in surprise.

"That, is the worst joke you come up with yet boy." She said, Hoagie blinked in confusion, "Abby like's you, not only as a friend, don't be stupid and don't say somethin' like that again or she'll have to kick your butt."

"Something...like what." Hoagie said, honestly the real meaning of her words hadn't sunk in yet. (And he's called Wally slow...)

"That he's only a friend." She said, and hit him with her hat. Slowly, ever so slowly, he got it. Hoagie sat there feeling a mixture of elated, stunned, lost, and...elated...did he already say that. He jumped up suddenly, yanking Abby to her feet with him. The girl staggered with surprise.

"YEAH! WOOHOO!" Hoagie yelled (The writer just adores that kid right now) he actually jumped high enough to smack his head on the roof of the cage, "Ouch, YIPPEE!"

"Trying to sleep here Numbuh Two..." Numbuh One finally said, saving Abby from the embarassment of her cheering crush. The boy hugged her giddily, he could have kissed her, but hey, they hadn't even been on a date yet! Sure, they'd been on a not-a-date but that didn't count. He wouldn't move any faster than any gentlemen would. (Somebody say awww and squeeze the life out of this kid!)

Abby laughed, he loved her laugh. It made him feel special when she laughed. He sat down and grinned so wide that it hurt, and even though he knew nobody could see it he kept on grinning. He was HAPPY right now, genuinely happy. It was the feeling he got when he flew, a feeling of elated freedom. He hugged Abby tightly. "Woah, calm down..."

"Sorry..." Hoagie said breathlessly and lay back down. Abby stayed sitting up for a few more seconds, watching him in the darkness.

"Abby made you really happy, didn't she?" She said, sounding...slightly in awe. Hoagie wondered why, she was somebody who was, in all honesty, WAAAAY out of his league. Yet she liked him! Really liked him! She said so herself! As childish as it was he kicked his feet a little in the air for it. She chuckled lightly at him.

"Really happy." Hoagie decided, even if death was at their door. No, he wouldn't let Abby die. He couldn't now, he had an obligation to uphold to at least stand by her side. (Because Abby would never be protected) He'd be her wingman, if anything, and he was proud of himself for that.

_**

* * *

**_

_**(Wally)**_

He felt like telling Kuki now would be a bit copy-cattish, and he didn't want to be a cruddy copy-cat. (REALLY!? The writer wants to beat you up for that! Oh...right she technically...made that...up...what, who's that over there!? -flees-) Heeey, he totally just made a joke that Numbuh Two would have made.

Crud.

Wally heaved a sigh, he was still in his corner (it was a comfortable enough place he supposed) but Kuki was sleeping with her head in his lap. He hated to admit it, being a non-romantic tough-guy like himself, but it gave him the warm fuzzies. And made him feel better too. She had forgiven him for being stupid.

He didn't deserve that. Or Kuki.

Wally grimaced at the thought of dawn. With dawn came light, and with light...well, his cat-state wouldn't exactly be a secret anymore. How was he going to explain everything, without springing it on Kuki completely the wrong way. He wanted to tell her HIS way, he wanted to tell her on his OWN time, a time that he could take it and not be embarassed.

Crud this falling in love stuff was making him soft. Maybe it had something to do with being a cat too, since they were squishy and fluffy. But then, Elder had been a cat and he was freaking PSYCHO, with all of his electricity and such. His friends might DIE...all because of him. Wally held Kuki a little tighter, if that freak even touched one HAIR on Kuki's head he'd gut him...her...it.

This was all terribly confusing.

Wally twitched his ears and put his chin on Kuki's head, his eyes drooped. He had never been so tired until this very moment. He couldn't help it, he found himself...slowly...drifting...off...into s l e e p...

_**

* * *

**_

He woke up before everyone else, except maybe Behemoth and the kittens but he wasn't really worried about them. For a moment the boy wondered what he could possibly do, dawn had come and gone and the once pitch-dark cavern was now lit with some sunshine. The clouds had left in the middle of the night, not that that would have provided sufficient darkness to hide ANYWAYS...

Wally lashed his tail, and sighed. "Hey kid, good morning." Behemoth meowed softly. Wally blinked at him, and, almost as an after-thought the tabby added, "They'll find out no matter what now, might as well get it over with. Besides, today is your last chance to tell Kuki how you feel, or you'll be Tiger for the rest of your life."

"Yeah...wait, WHAT!?" Wally yelled, startling Kuki into wakefulness and the entire rest of the team. "Last day!?"

"Woops...did I not mention that. Sorry, between worrying about my children and trying to save your life it slipped my mind." Behemoth replied dryly. Wally lashed his tail, which...well, kind of drew attention to it. Which he realized straight after he did it too, he looked over at his friends and gave them a fangy-sheepish grin.

"Is...that a TAIL?" Numbuh Five said.

"Nah, it's a snake." Behemoth said sarcastically. (Somebody's in a bad mood...)

"Uh...yeah...hehehe..." Wally twitched his ears, which made Numbuh Two's eyes practically bug out of their goggles. "An' ears...an' claws...an'...erm, fangs Ah think..."

"YOU'RE SOOOOO CUUUUUUUUTE!" Wally winced as Kuki screamed that in his ear and tackled him. "That's adorable, loookit how FLUFFY they are!"

She tickled his ears and Wally clasped his hands over his mouth when a PURR rumbled out. A cruddy purr! ACK! He felt like he could just disappear right now, he was utterly humiliated. Kuki, however, thought it THAT much more cute, and decided to squeeze the life out of our Australian cat-hybrid.

"Heheheh, how cute." Numbuh Five said, though she had a tone of amusement and mischeviousness mixed. Wally twitched his ear, which resulted in another excited squeal from Kuki, "Mind explainin' this Numbuh Four?"

"Yes, I'm sure it's INTERESTING..." Numbuh One said.

Wally took a deep breath, "Well about six months ago Ah made this old lady mad, she was with Father tha' one toime? Yeah, Ah think so, anyways Ah made her mad and she was all: Ah curse ye with...somethin' about fur and paws and such. Then Ah turned into a cat an' then Ah ran to tell you guys but ya didn't recognoize meh..."

"TIGER!" Numbuh Two yelled, startling Wally so badly that he almost jumped out of his hoodie. The boy glared at his friend and pointed at the ears, "Oh, sorry, you're hearing is sharper now isn't it! COOL!"

"You were Tiger!?" Kuki said, making an effort (Bless her) to keep her voice down this time, "THAT'S why he reminded me so much of you! And why he disappeared when you came back!"

"Yeah..." Wally said, rubbing the back of his head and flattening his ears at the memory of his first life lost. "ANYWAY, whoile Ah was livin' with ya gouys Ah went ta look for a way...whoy did Ah go outsoide again? Oh! Ah went ta foind that lady an' make her change meh back. Then Ah met Behemoth."

"Yup." Behemoth affirmed, nudging his kittens with his nose to get them to wake up.

"An' he took meh to Acacia, who lived here when it wasn't creepy. She told meh...erm...h-how ta break the curse. Which Ah did in toime to rescue Kuki from Father, and then have her rescue me from him, and then weh went home...an...well Ah guess it started actin' up again awhoile ago...cause...of stuff..." Wally coughed nervously, "An' this Elder gouy faught meh only he was a cat named Scythe only not Scythe cause he'd taken over Scythe somehow with electricity..."

"So this Elder was a CAT!?" Numbuh One said, Wally glanced at him as if to say well DUH, why did THAT matter? (Heeeey, Operation M.A.U.R.I.C.E. is on...) Still, if he had been a huggy kind of guy he would have glomped the snot out of the team leader for taking the conversation away from the fact that he didn't exactly mention HOW he had broken his curse. Phew.

"Yes, so?" Behemoth asked, twitching his tail.

"Behemoth says, Yes so?" Wally translated, the cat snorted and turned his back on the leader of the team. Numbuh One's brow was furrowed in concentration.

"Electricity..." Numbuh Two suddenly said, snapping his fingers, "Hey guys! Do you know what happens when you get a light bulb wet?"

"No." Wally said, "Whoy would Ah cruddy want too?"

"Becaaaause it might be just the thing that'll beat this Elder guy!" Numbuh Two said, Numbuh Five grinned at him, and Wally decided that made for an appropriate moment to make a gagging motion with his finger and mouth. Kuki was not amused, and she hit him for it. "When you get lightbulb's wet, ones that are on, it shorts them out! If we could get this Elder guy near some water..."

"THE TUNNELS!" Behemoth yowled, jumping up and down. Everyone shot a questioning look at the cat, then glanced at Wally expectantly.

"What!? Ah'm jus' a cruddy transl...word changer to make ya gouys understand him thing?" Wally snapped, forgetting the word he wanted halfway through and switching to his own meaning. Kuki giggled by him, and fiddled with his tail, "Heeey, Kuuukiii stooop..."

"I'm SORRY it's just so SOFT!" Kuki giggled, Wally smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand. Inside though...he was so happy, so relieved. He hadn't realized how worried he'd been that his friends would think he was a freak until he told them. They were FINE! (Buddy, they saw how FREAKED you were about telling them, duh, they aren't going to tease you.)

"He said tha' the tunnels...TUNNELS! OH ROIGHT!" Wally jumped up and yelped a bit since Kuki was still holding his tail. He shot her a quick look.

"Hehehe, Sooorry Numbuh Fooour..." Kuki said, releasing his tail. Wally hung his head. It was hard enough acting tough when he was a good foot shorter than most of the people he hung out with all the time, it was about thirty times worse now that he had ears and a tail.

"There are tunnels over there!" Wally said, pointing, "They got water in em'!"

"Can we get through with Lizzie?" Numbuh One asked, Wally tried to remember, the cavern had been pretty spacious there. Behemoth's head tipped to one side, and finally the tom nodded.

"It might be a tight squeeze for Elder, but maybe we could do something to lure him back there?" Behemoth meowed excitedly. Wally relayed this idea to his friends. It was Numbuh Five who, of course, pointed out the major flaw in their plan.

"Numbuh Five just has one question..." She said, "How do we get outta this?"

Numbuh Two grinned, and held up a marble with a mischevious grin. Not ANY marble, of course. It was a M.A.R.B.L.E. "I saved it just in case, if we have to go out we're goin' out with a bang."

Abby's smile turned into a frown, and she smacked him upside the head. "If we get outta this you'll hafta remind Numbuh Five WHY she decided she liked you."

"Awww, I'm hurt." Numbuh Two said with a wicked grin, "I found it really funny."

_**

* * *

**_

_**Hope Hoagie's confession wasn't anti-climatic. I tried to make it cute, and show both of their personalities in that situation. **_

_**Aww, I'm so happy they made up. XP**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**I'm confusing myself now. Reviews are much appreciated. Will they ever escape the EVIL clutches of Elder!? Who knows...**_

_**Wow, I'm thinking that there might be two more chapters left...**_

_**Three tops...**_

_**In other words this fanfiction is going to be finished tomorrow. 0.o**_

_**Sorry, I know that the part where Wally's secret was discovered wasn't that great. -.- I tried but my juices ran to a screeching halt...so yeah.**_

_**Reviews much appreciated as always.**_


	12. Kittens Next Door!

_Disclaimer; _

_Not mine, cept what is mine._

_**So I probably lied to you all. -.-**_

_**It's going to be more than two chapters I'm sure...**_

_**At LEAST three, I'm thinking.**_

_**Because I thought of a totally new and awesome way to end the story. -cackles evilly-**_

_**Forty-four reviews. Lawl, it's exactly as many reviews as Cat's Meow now! :3**_

_**evemiliana- XP Sorry about that, how did I manage to do that? Think my mind made Eve into Evil or something lawl...I had NO idea DSi's could go on the net, coool, now I want one. :3 Raven as in TeenTitans or is that just a random coincidence? I have a cat too. -cuddles Mikey- You can yell at Wally all you like by the way. Here are the final updates...**_

_**XxBloodsbanexX- Hopefully this fills you up, as it's the final installment. :D**_

_**sstoons3425- He wasn't supposed to be at first actually. It just hit me and I was all muahahaha...They're smart muffins, dun worry...plus Hoagie's got that M.A.R.B.L.E.**_

_**Laurie43- I know, record time even with Cat's Meow. This has more chapters, and I've finished in half the time. XP **_

_**The Super Skitty- I tried to make him a sweetie. Being the leader can make him appear bossy, and I wanted to get acrossed the fact that though he's the team leader he's got a heart and cares for his girlfriend and friends too.**_

_**super ario- What if I told you I already had no taste-buds? XP Just kidding, sorry it's ending, I'm sad to see it go. :/**_

_**blue-eyed-blonde12- Sorry, here's more for you to chase after. Lawl. Behemoth really hit it off, gosh people luffles that fluff-ball...Pitchforks, I used to have one of those...now I have a spork. Which is smaller but somehow more threatening -cackles- Especially since I often light it on fire.**_

_**imasmurf93- Yeah, they needed a little more than fluff. XP Behemoth was a bit grumpy, being locked up and having to worry about his children. :3**_

_**TherealMelinePuckett- Nice to meet you not-Mel Mel's friend. :3 Sorry I made you cry, actually...well, it kind of makes me feel good in a twisted way, since the main goal of a writer is to get people to FEEL something. Thanks for crying...**_

_**-headdesk-**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Chapter Twelve- Kittens Next Door!_

_**(Paladin)**_

So there was the flaw of escaping solved, but then there was to get Elder to come to the water as well. Paladin's chocolate eyes traveled up to the bars that covered the top of the cage again. He was almost certain it wasn't just his vantage point from here. The little tom-cat jumped into his person's lap, and then onto her shoulder and head.

"What is Paladin doin'?" He heard her ask under the soft plush of her hat. Paladin would have loved to study the hat longer, but he was pretty sure this was a more important thing. His tail stuck out to balance himself out and he lifted himself on his hind legs and placed his front paws on the cool metal of the bars. He jumped, hoping not to poke Abby in the head as he did so, and hauled himself on top of the cage where he teetered precariously with his four paws splayed out between the bars.

"Paladin!" Behemoth snapped, "Get down from there, it's dangerous."

"Cool idea Paladin!" Juniper yowled, springing onto Uncle Wally's head and trying for the bars. Her tail twitched and she glanced down at him between her paws, "Uncle Wally you're too short."

"Shut up." Wally snapped, the kitten only stuck her tongue out at him and jumped for Kuki's shoulder. From there she climbed on the girls head, and squirmed her way up onto the top of the cage. Temerity followed suit by climbing up on her person. (Which made him wince slightly, as he didn't have any hair on the top of his head to protect him from kitty claws.)

"Kittens!" Behemoth meowed, Paladin felt a little badly for him. His poor father looked about ready to tip over and have a heart-attack. Juniper puffed out her chest though, and looked down calmly at him.

"Calm yourself citizen! For we are...the Kittens Next Door!" Juniper puffed her chest out even further, and Wally let out a quick laugh that he tried to hide. "We shall fight the tyranny of any adult cat, to bring fun and playtime to kittens everywhere!"

"Citizen, Juniper he's our dad." Temerity said, "And heeey, that sounds like a leader speech! I wanna be leader, my owner IS the leader of our team!"

"Bah! I knew you'd DO this, that's why I didn't want to make a team with you!" Juniper groaned, Temerity lashed her tail at that and the little tabby seemed to realize what she had said, "Woops, did I say that out-loud?"

"What are they meowing about Numbuh Four?" Numbuh One asked, Paladin tipped his head to the side as he looked down at them. Perhaps he would have to intervene with his plan if they didn't figure it out for themselves soon.

"Juniper says tha' they're the Kittens Next Door, fighting adult cat tyranny and bringing fun and playtime ta kittens..." Uncle Wally said, trying to hide a smile. Everyone laughed under their paws, which only made Juniper a little irritated, "They're fightin' over who is leader."

"Elder's sleeping up there." Paladin finally said softly, causing his siblings to follow his moving muzzle to the sleeping form of the taken over girl. "I say that when they blow the cage up we kittens should be ready to lure him away to the water-place."

"Paladin you're brilliant!" Temerity yowled, Paladin smiled at her. _Thanks..._

"Absolutely not!" Behemoth yowled, "It's too dangerous, you'll get hurt!"

"But we're part of the Kittens Next Door!" Juniper complained, "We HAVE to Papa, or no kitten will ever be safe! No KID will be safe! We're brave, and fast, we can DO this, can't we guys!? I say PALADIN should lead us, he's the smartest."

Paladin blinked in surprise, "M-me?" The little tom squeaked. Him? Leader? But he didn't talk unless he thought it was important...well, okay, that could be a good thing when you were a leader but STILL. Temerity was nodding in acceptance though, so the the little brown tom suddenly found himself stuck in the new position. "Thank...you?"

Behemoth's whiskers twitched below, but Uncle Wally was already relaying the idea to his friends. Everyone seemed to think it was a good idea. Paladin's tummy did a little flip-flop of nervousness. What if he messed up? Oh right, if he messed up he'd be burnt to a crisp.

"Right...let's go." Paladin said softly, and bunched his muscles to jump of the cage. Temerity stopped him with a roll of her eyes, "W-what?"

"You're leader now, you have to issue the battle call thing." She said, as if it were the most obvious thing ever.

"Oh..." Paladin whispered, "Um...Kittens Next Door...Battlestations!"

With that Paladin and his two siblings sprang from the top of the cage. Paladin glanced over his shoulder at the KND team. He trusted that they would be ready. Paladin swept his tail around and huddled with his two sisters, "The lightning is the most dangerous. But don't let him look at you either."

"How can a blind cat LOOK at you Paladin?" Juniper squeaked. Paladin's whiskers quivered for a moment and he shuddered.

"I don't think it's looking at you so much as putting his mind in yours. Don't let him do that or you're garbage. Um...move fast, and in...a zig-zag pattern. I think that'll be our best bet. Temerity, you run the fastest so you'll be the one to wake him up, can you do that?" Every word that left his mouth sounded stronger and more confident by the moment.

_I'm scared..._Paladin thought, letting his eyes drift over to the sleeping human who had a cat inside her. _Doesn't matter, being scared just means I have one more thing to face. You can do this Paladin. Be brave, be the bravest ever._

"Kay." Temerity said after screwing her blue eyes shut while she thought.

"Right, wake him up and then I'll..." Paladin faltered and looked around. There! There was a stone that was wedged against another one. He hopped over to it and pulled it down. Then he rolled a rock on top, and looked over to Elder. He scooted it a little closer, and rolled the rock on the one end. "I'll hop on the end of this and the rock'll hit Elder!"

"What do I do!?" Juniper complained.

"You wait for when they get out, jump onto the big rocks up there and try and knock them down. We want to give them time to run into the chamber. After everyone has done their part HIDE, we won't live if he tries to shock us..." Paladin shivered. The three of them looked at each other and Paladin added softly, "I love you Temerity...Juniper."

"We love you too Paladin, but there's no point in saying it now! We can tell each other again after this is all over!" Juniper said, puffing out her chest with pride.

"You're the best siblings EVER." Temerity agreed, and all three kittens butted heads together. It made Paladin's ears ring a little, but he was happy for it.

_**

* * *

**_

_**(Temerity)**_

"Get into position!" Paladin meowed, jumping over to his launcher and nodding to Juniper. Juniper hopped over to where the tower of rocks was in the corner of the cavern. Temerity padded so that she was standing several feet in front of the sleeping bad guy. Her paws were trembling, not with excitement like Juniper's but fear.

_I can do this, I can do this._ She thought, closing her eyes.

"Now Temerity!" Paladin cried. The fluffy gray she-cat sprang forward, her paws skidded across the stone floor and she RAN. Temerity ran right up to Elder, sprang in the air, and landed on that big soft squishy tummy with all of her claws sticking out. In practically the same motion she jumped up again and took off as fast as she could. Faster than she could. She had NEVER run this fast before, she felt like she was a little gray blur streaking through the world.

She jumped into a shallow hole, and pulled her nose inside. Her blue eyes peered at the world outside from her new hiding place. Elder was getting up, and he was MAD. He or she? Temerity wasn't really sure. Her fur fluffed up as the static in the air suddenly heightened. Elder stepped forward with a terrible roaring sound (He was yelling) and that's when Paladin let out the bravest battle cry EVER and jumped onto the opposite end of his launcher. The rock went sailing through the air, and struck Elder in between the eyes.

Temerity's whiskers trembled as Paladin weaved through the stones, avoiding deadly blasts of electricity. Then...the little brown tom just vanished. Elder stood there, seething with rage and looking for the kitten. That's when the cage must have exploded (Temerity couldn't see it but she was certain it was impressive!) Elder turned to look and Temerity saw Juniper jump high up onto the rocks. Her sister shoved them hard, and before Elder could work up a good bolt of electricity they fell on top of...him? We're just going to call him a him, since he really is a he.

_**

* * *

**_

_**(Juniper)**_

"ALRIGHT! IN YOUR FACE!" Juniper yowled as loudly as she possibly could. The little she-cat dove for her hiding place after she spoke, a little cave made by the rocks, and peered out of the shadows. Were Paladin and Temerity safe? She'd been so jumpy about when she was supposed to go she hadn't been able to notice.

"You'll pay for that you whelps!" Elder roared under the pile of stones, he exploded out and Juniper had to pull herself in not to get hit in the face with a butt-load of pebbles. "Where..."

"Oi! Guy in the fat suit!" She heard Uncle Wally say, Elder stopped surveying the mountain she was on and turned around v e r y slowly.

"Fat suit?" She heard Numbuh One hiss, and giggled a little at that. Elder suddenly EXPLODED with electricity. Uncle Wally yelped very loudly, and ducked into the tunnels. Elder followed with a cry of rage. Juniper's stomach twisted as she looked around, she couldn't see into the tunnels, and it wasn't for the excitement she was missing that made her feel a little sick.

_**

* * *

**_

_**(Wally)**_

Ever have a pissed off baddy that can control lightning chase you? You don't WANT to, Wally could tell you that. It was TERRIFYING, and slightly exhilirating, but as an opponent he didn't think he'd be requesting a fight with Elder anytime soon. The boy slid around the corner, being careful not to fall into the water.

Yeah, fall in that water and you would be electrocuted within every inch of your seven lives boy. Don't do that. Wally grimaced, and looked for the next person in position. Or persons. Since Numbuh Five and Numbuh Two were working as a team for this part. They had taken Wally's hoodie, Numbuh One's shirt, and Hoagie's shirt as well to tie together and make a rope that would trip him. Numbuh One was by Wally know, having been part of the team that got Elder's attention. Kuki was supposed to bring him near the rope.

Wally hated that idea, he thought it was a better job for him since, oh, what was it, oh yeah! He had SEVEN lives to spare and Kuki only had one? In other words, he was practically chewing his fingers off, as his nails had already been bitten down to the quick. Elder rounded the corner, spotted Kuki (right, remember he can KINDA see in this body) and ran for her.

The girl giggled and leaped over Elder's head in a move that kind of reminded Wally of leap-frog. Elder stumbled, Numbuh Two and Numbuh Five pulled the rope tight. He tripped, tumbled head over Lizzie's feet and landed into the water.

The result was quite interesting, though Numbuh One grimaced a bit and Wally didn't blame him. They hadn't really thought that it could kill Lizzie. (How nice guys, I know she's annoying but SHEESH...) Electricity sparked and she jerked for a minute before it all stopped. No electricity, no nuthin! Wally jumped up and down and cheered! They did it! They really did it! Numbuh One jumped in the water and grabbed Lizzie and pulled her to shore. She was trembling, and mumbling with her eyes closed but she appeared to be unhurt.

"It worked!" Numbuh Five yelled.

"WOOHOO!" Numbuh Two screamed, Wally spotted Behemoth with the three kittens. Everyone else did too, and all of them scooped up their respectible pets to cuddle and praise. "You were AWESOME Juniper."

"Great job Paladin!" Numbuh Five said, petting him softly.

"Thank you Temerity...you were very brave." Numbuh One murmured, Temerity sighed with relief and curled closer to him. Wally smiled, and looked around for Kuki. She was...laughing? Kay, so it wasn't the laughing so much that bothered him but her posture. Alarm bells rang in his head, Wally's heart pounded in his ears.

"Kuki?" He asked, everyone fell dead silent behind him. Kuki turned around and Wally felt like he was going to be sick, going to cry, and like he wanted to kill the nearest thing he could get his hands on. Her eyes weren't beautiful violet anymore, but electric blue.

_**

* * *

**_

_**BUM BUM BUUUUM!**_

_**Elder's got Kuki!**_

_**That's totally not what was supposed to happen at first...**_

_**See I was lying in bed, freaking out because I was hitting a block.**_

_**Then this popped into my head and I cackled...-Wally walks in- Huh?**_

_**Wally: -punches Streakz in the face and leaves-**_

_**Owwwww...X.x**_


	13. Wally's Sacrifice

_Disclaimer;_

_Own things that aren't mine? I don't._

_My stuff is my stuff though, no stealing._

_**My cat drinks loudly...**_

_**That's correct grammar isn't it? My cat drinks loudly? When I talk I'd probably say loud but...**_

_**Thinking about it, yeah, it's loudly.**_

_**On with the next CHAPTER! Because it's exciting (I think) and I can't keep you guys waiting too long!**_

_**Like...since I update it all at once this is kind of irrelevant, isn't it?**_

_**I told my friend Simp that I'd probably be done with this fanfiction today.**_

_**She was all; SHEESH...**_

_**XP I really like writing for Kuki and Wally is all.**_

_**If I had this much muse for Warriors RPG all the time I'd probably post two-thousand word posts on average all the time.**_

_**:3**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Chapter Thirteen- Wally's Sacrifice_

The rest of the team had hardly anytime to notice it, that there was something wrong. Before the electricity in the room turned into a physical thing and threw them back into the main cavern. Wally's head struck the ground, the world spun and he landed pretty painfully on his tail. None of that was compared to the blow his heart had taken.

"Damn." He said, because crud just didn't fit this situation at all. "Damn."

"Kuki girl ya gotta fight it!" Numbuh Five said, holding her head and staggering to her feet. (Why hadn't anybody tried this with Lizzie? Oh, because pretty much only one person cared about her in the group. Burn...) Elder-Kuki laughed, and held up Kuki's pretty hands. Wally wanted to bite his face off, which was terribly frustrating since he couldn't do that without hurting Kuki. (BITE his face off?)

"She's MIIINE! So in tune with nature, this one. The power, it mellllds so well with this body!" Wally was going to kill him if he kept using her voice like that. Like it was some toy. Wally tasted blood and realized he'd bitten his own lip. Those electric-blue-white eyes swiveled to Wally and he hated them. He wanted Kuki's violet eyes. (Holy crap, it's like Pippa! Sorry, random, but seriously I didn't even notice this until I wrote that. Pippa had violet eyes and then they kept doing that creepy milky-white thingie...oh, right, you guys probably don't know what I'm babbling about. Have a cookie though, if you do.)

"Shut...the...hell...up." Wally said, as was mentioned before 'crud' just wasn't cutting it for our Australian hero. Those electric eyes flashed cruelly, and lightning jaggedly shot at him. He BARELY rolled away in time. It was slower than a real lightning strike, but he still felt the hairs on his tail grow hot.

"Numbuh Four, get out of the line of fire!" Numbuh One said, everyone had ducked behind a pretty big rock. Wally's green eyes narrowed, and he looked back at Kuki...his Kuki, who ELDER had, "We'll think of-" (He's territorial...)

"No..." Wally growled. Elder was pretty much laughing and blowing up a bunch of rocks. Reveling in the power. He must have hit a gold-mine with Kuki, something about her vibrant energy made his electricity stronger than it ever had been. Wally placed himself in front of the idiot and growled, "Ah'm warnin' ya, let her go."

"Or what?" Came the cool reply, "You'll beat the 'crud' out of me whelp? Ha! Not while I'm in this body...what are you doing?"

He was getting closer, and everyone was staring in surprise. Surely he wouldn't hit Kuki? Even if she WAS taken over by an evil baddy! Electricity wrapped around him, but Wally had realized something, or at least remembered something that he was pretty sure was important. The Elder wanted HIS body, because he had seven lives...

It would kind of defeat that purpose if Elder were to kill him, now wouldn't it?

Wally shoved forward, and Elder pushed harder with the electricity. But he couldn't be lethal, and if there was anything Wallabee Beetles was it was stubborn. And in love with the girl Elder had decided to take over. Which only made him MORE stubborn. Wally reached forward and grabbed for her hand. (He refused to call it Elder's...it was NOT his, he'd STOLEN it and theives have no right to what they stole...)

"Kooks..." Wally said, "Kooks, ya gotta listen ta meh. Please..."

"LET GOOO!" Elder howled, and released enough electricity to fry a pack-mule. Wally didn't FEEL this death, it was instant. One second he was holding onto Kuki's hand and the next he was spinning in the white-black. The dark-light.

_**

* * *

**_

"So much for that theory." Wally groaned, looking around. The cat that had been healing him leaped away with fur fluffed out in surprise. It's green eyes were wild, and it's fur stuck up in funny directions, "Who are ya?"

"Instinct..." It said, after calming down. "I can trust you, of course."

"Send meh back..." Wally ordered.

"Are you sure that's a smart thing to do? You'd fight better if I healed you more. You're heart would give out on instant contact with-" Instinct stared at him. "You WANT to do that, don't you?"

"Ah've got a plan, believe it or not." Wally said with a smirk.

_**

* * *

**_

Wally woke up and his heart was throbbing painfully in his chest. Elder was throwing a temper-tantrum in Kuki's body, blowing more rocks to smithereens and screaming his head off. "You idiot! Now you've only got SIX! SIIIIX!"

"Ah never was good at math..." Wally grumbled, reaching up and grabbing hold of that soft hand once more. Electricity coarsed through him, he saw stars and his heart stopped beating again.

_**

* * *

**_

"I am Courage." Wally hardly had to ask. The cat that was healing him now stood tall, and he looked feral in a calm way. As if you could love him, but fear him with all of your heart. He looked powerful, noble, and smart. It was strange, to be a cat (Since everytime he lost his life he woke up in the losing life place as a cat) that looked the same but was completely different. Just in the way one held themselves.

"Hello Courage." Wally meowed, "Could ya send meh back now?"

"Indeed." Courage said, even though the healing wasn't done yet.

_**

* * *

**_

Wally coughed, it was getting to be painful, this strain. Apparently dying several times in a row isn't good for your health. Wally closed his eyes. How much more did he have to do that? He never could do math well, did he say that before? Elder was prancing up and down screaming still. Freaking out.

"Do NOT touch me again whelp!" Elder screamed, "Five! FIVE!?"

"Oi, thanks..." Wally said, and jumped for him. This time he didn't even have to TOUCH him. Elder was so worked up that the electrical aura he had was enough to make Wally's heart palpatate. It wasn't pleasant though. Young children hardly ever had heart attacks, but that was what the electrical impulse created.

Wally gagged and fell forward, his head swam once more.

_**

* * *

**_

When he woke up there was one life in front of him. It was strange, because it looked gentle and kind but strong and fierce as well. It's fur was slightly tinged pink though, which kind of bothered Wally. The cat leaned forward, "I am Love."

"Oi, greeat..." Wally said, though he was surprised. While it was pink it certainly didn't look as cuddly as what he would have imagined as love. Fierce, strong, and proud. That's what he thought of. Another image flickered next to it, and Wally blanched. This one was fluffier than his other lives...wait, two lives at once?

"You gave yourself internal bleeding to your head when you struck the ground." The fluffy one said, not that WALLY knew what the hell that meant. "I am Friendship."

"Hmmm, how amusing." Love purred, "Your Elder just made a mistake and tried to jumpstart your worked for a moment, until you died again. Hopefully he stops though, you want your plan to work don't you? Cripe, he did it again..."

Wally blinked, his heart was stuttering a bit, but it stopped after that. Not completely mind you, as four cats were now leaning in to heal him. They were looking at him calmly. Love, Friendship, Stubbornness, Guilt (which kind of surprised Wally, but made sense when he thought of how badly he always felt for Shadow and the mistakes he'd made). Stubbornness looked ready to take the world on, Guilt looked sad but was smiling wryly.

"You have used us well, now you have but your final life left. If you die again..." They trailed off. Wally would have to trust that Elder had caught himself enough not to use his electricity. And that the cat didn't know how many lives he lost.

_**

* * *

**_

This time when he woke up he was being held by Numbuh Five. His head swam sickeningly, blood was pouring from his head. Still, he got up. He'd just met all the parts of his personality. As girly and cruddy as it sounded, he kind of thought Love was the coolest. Next to Courage.

"Numbuh Four, no! You'll be killed!" Numbuh Five said, Wally only gave her a quick thumbs-up before crawling out into the open. Elder was throwing a HUGE tantrum, and Wally had to fight through the electricity.

_Stay aloive...long enough..._ Wally thought wincing in pain, he came up to Elder once more and the evil being stopped for a moment. The electricity died, it was trying to look through him. Wally grabbed at Kuki's hand, and put his other hand on her cheek.

"Kooks, snap outta it! Ya can foight it, Ah know ya can!" Wally growled, electricity sparked under his hand but he held hers tighter. No, he wouldn't let her go. Even if he was dead he'd keep moving long enough to get Kuki out of the clutches of that CREEP. Elder was afraid to use electricity, he didn't know if Wally was useless to him, or still had four good lives that he could use.

Still, he saw what he wanted to, what gave him the courage and stubbornness to keep fighting through this. Her eyes flashed violet. Wally could have cheered, if they hadn't swam back to that sickly blue-white color once more.

"Come ON Kooks, foight it! Ya gotta! Remember...remember when ya had meh sing that...duet with ya? An'-and that toime ya dressed meh up as your doll cause Ah accidentally ripped it..and ya had ta rescue meh from that crazy cat lady? Remember...wh-when we went ta the North Pole an' Ah forgot a present an' gave ya mah froies? O-or..." Wally breathed in deep, "Loike...how...weh went to the pier an' ya got meh that shark tooth? Ah didn't loike it for the shark tooth really...Ah...loiked it cause ya gave it to meh..."

"NOOO!" Elder screamed, Kuki's eyes were rapidly changing colors. From violet to white, so sickeningly that it made Wally's head spin a little bit. "Nooo, he hates you remember!?"

"No! No Ah don't!" Wally said, "Kooks Ah don' hate ya, Ah couldn't hate ya...please...Ah...n-never told ya cause...Ah, well Ah guess Ah was a-afraid...yeah...afraid...tha'...ya...wouldn't loike meh if Ah did. Ah...can't hate ya Kooks cause...cause...Ah...love ya."

Her eyes swam to purple, and Wally trembled, please stay that way, please, "Ah love ya Kooks, an' Ah need ya, that's whoy ya gotta foight..."

Electricity exploded somewhere then. For a moment he thought he had failed, for a moment he was sure that she would be dead, but then it came out of her body and exploded in a blinding flash of blue and white. Electricity fizzed around them, and Kuki collapsed into his arms.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Was that anti-climatic?**_

_**I hope not, I actually got a bit choked up myself. XP**_

_**But I'm a pretty emotional writer, I get into my things.**_

_**One more chapter to go! See you then!**_


	14. Happy Ending?

_Disclaimer;_

_I own the stuff that's mine only._

_**Final chapter!**_

_**This fanfiction is already done!**_

_**Holy crap I finished it in record time! **_

_**-waves flag-**_

_**Thank you all for reading. I really, really, really appreciate it! I hope you like the ending of this fanfic...**_

_**I had so much fun writing this, I'm sad to see that it's all over. **_

_**

* * *

**_

_Chapter Fourteen- Happy Ending?_

They had to take her to the hospital, Wally too. The REAL hospital, since the KND infirmary just wouldn't cut it. Wally got out before her, she was still unconcious after six days...a coma. Wally didn't care if she was unconcious, he never left her side. He stayed with her day in and day out. His parents threatened to ground him if he didn't come home at first, but his mother guessed the reason after awhile.

Even parents could see the obvious.

His friends came to visit a lot. Numbuh Two said Numbuh Five wasn't sleeping well, that none of them were. That they kept making excuses like watching tv until ungodly hours of the night. They were real worried about Kuki.

Oh, right, his ears and tail were gone too. Seemed that telling Kuki had been the right cure for his curse. He just wished...that he knew what she thought too. Not even that really, he just wanted her to be okay. To wake up, and stop sleeping.

After a long time, and a lot of persuasion from Numbuh Five (since her daddy was the doctor) they got the hospital to let Acacia in. Wally wasn't sure if she really wanted to be around Kuki, he couldn't tell because he couldn't talk to his friends anymore. To be honest it broke his heart, especially when Behemoth tried to talk to him.

Lizzie had turned out poorly. She was undergoing counseling, since her parents believed that the stuff she raved about, a cat that took control of her body, was insane. To be honest she probably needed it, she woke up and punched Numbuh One in the face and blamed him for the entire ordeal. Wally hoped his friend would leave her behind, but old habits die hard.

Wally sighed, and fiddled with his hands. It could be boring, waiting for somebody to wake up. Sometimes he talked to her, but he didn't feel like talking to her when she couldn't talk back. It was awkward, and incredibly boring. So for the first time in six days he wasn't looking at her, and that's when she decided to apparently wake up.

"Wally?" She murmured, Wally blinked and looked up in surprise. She smiled, "My head hurts..."

"Kooks!" Wally yelled, jumping on her and giving her a hug. Which was something he realized he didn't really do. Usually SHE hugged HIM! It wasn't a rough hug, it was as gentle as he could make it, he didn't want to HURT her for goodness sakes! She yawned, and seemed to jump right back into the band wagon of her personality.

"I had the WEIRDEST dream..." She said, her violet eyes stretching wide, "I dreamed that we got kidnapped by Lizzie, only it wasn't Lizzie but this MEAN person cat-thing. You said you hated me in the dream, oh! But you didn't, you said you were sorry. You had CAT stuff, like a tail and ears! It was SOOOOO CUTE! Then we got the kittens to distract the bad-Lizzie and we were going to knock her in the water but then she went into my head...and...it turned into a nightmare because I kept hurting you. Then you told me that you l-..."

"That Ah what?" Wally said, trying to hide the fact that this hadn't been a dream, but something that happened in real life. She blushed and looked away. Wally snickered, "What?"

"Nothiiiiing." She said, sticking her tongue out at him, "It's none of your business, my dreams are my private mind video's of sleepiness."

"Yeah, Ah wouldn't bother ya about it if it HAD been a dream..." Wally said, nervously looking down, "Ah thought...tha' Elder would never let ya go..."

"It wasn't a dream?" Kuki said, blinking. Wally sat there feeling a mixture between anxious and excited as he watched the meaning of THAT sink in. "Did you only tell me that to make Elder let me go..."

"No..." Wally said glancing up and back down, "No, cause that'd be stupid. Ah thought it moight work but...Ah...Ah was pretty sure Ah was goin' ta doie...Ah was tryin ta get Elder ta go inta meh, so then ya'd be okay...but...Ah wanted ta tell ya..."

Wally couldn't get the rest out, as he was pulled into a bear-hug that rivaled the King-kong sized Rainbow Monkey Wally had once had the misfortune of meeting when he ended up on Rainbow Monkey Island. "You REALLYREALLYREALLYREALLY LOOOVE ME!?"

"Ah...can't...breathe..." Wally choked, his face turning red for more than that reason. She released him and smiled. Wally gave her a sheepish half-smile back. "Tha'...kinda hurt...wait, ya loike meh too?!"

"Of COURSE silly, why would I hug you like that if I didn't!?" She dropped her eyes and actually looked SHY for a second. Around HIM! Ha! He made her blush! "So if you do reeeeeaaaallly like me..."

"Yeah?" Wally blinked, expecting something that meant he would have to spend about a kajillion dollars in allowance money on every Rainbow Monkey down the block. Not that he would have minded, actually, anything that made her smile. So he was a bit surprised when she leaned closer to him and brushed her lips against his. His cheeks flooded with color, and she smiled at him a little bit. It was a fleeting kiss, but it was a kiss none-the-less and Kuki seemed VERY excited about it.

"EEEE! We just had our first kiss!" She glomped the snot out of him, and Wally had to struggle with his new inability to breathe...again.

"Girl you should calm down before you knock yourself out again." The two turned to see Numbuh Two and Numbuh Five in the doorway, the latter having been the one that had spoken. Numbuh Two was being nice enough to make kissy-faces at Wally, who ducked his head to hide his embarassment. Numbuh One was there too, he just kind of trailed in after the other two had entered. He was holding Behemoth, which struck Wally as a little odd.

Then he noticed that Numbuh Five had Paladin and Temerity, and that Numbuh Two had Juniper in one arm and a box in the other. Wally tipped his head to the side in confusion, but was distracted from this when Kuki grabbed Wally's hand. "Lookit! Wally's my boyfriend!"

Same old Wally, he blushed very badly, "Wait, Ah never said Ah was your boyfriend!"

"Well then are you my boyfriend?" Kuki asked innocently, Wally stuttered a little bit and then sighed.

"Yeah, Ah guess..." She glomped him again. This relationship was turning out to be rather painful. Back to the strange box that Numbuh Two was holding, "What is tha'?"

"Well, I figured since Behemoth was intelligent enough to type then he must be able to think. So I made this baby! A translator! I don't have an anagram for it, since it's not really a KND thing but just for us to personally use. It makes animal sounds into human sounds. Watch!" Numbuh Two leaned down and put what looked like a collar on Acacia. He fiddled with it a bit, and the she-cat looked up.

"Well...this is amusing." She said, Wally's eyes flew open and Kuki squealed and cuddle Acacia. "Ouch, dear, please, not so tightly."

"Sorry..." Kuki said, beaming at Wally and making his head spin a little bit. Numbuh Two rapidly put the collars on the other cats. Acacia's was light blue, Temerity's was sapphire colored, Paladin's was red, Juniper's was purple, and Behemoth's was black.

"Well, it feels good to be able to say something to you finally." Behemoth meowed, "Though our conversations aren't ever going to be as private as they were before, will they?"

"Testing TESTING!" Juniper yowled, making everyone in the room wince, "SWEET! Hey, Paladin! Say something! I know! Say our summons thing! Come on, pleeease!"

"Yeah Paladin! Yeah!" Temerity squeaked, hopping up and down.

Paladin sighed and said softly, "Kittens next door...battlestations..."

Temerity hopped down by Paladin and struck a pose, which made the little brown tom twitch his ears in embarassment, "Numbuh Thirty-one, reporting for duty!"

"Numbuh Thirty-two, right here!" Juniper added, standing straight and puffing her chest out.

"Numbuh...Thirty-five..." Paladin whispered. Everyone in the room chuckled at the three kittens. Wally found himself hugging Kuki again, and she smiled at him before leaning against him.

"Don' let Numbuh Five's daddy catch you in that bed Numbuh Four, he'll have a fit." Numbuh Five said, grabbing Numbuh Two's hand. Numbuh One smiled at all of his team from the doorway and Wally suddenly realized how good their team had it. Great friends, and people they loved. He hoped, that even if they got decomissioned someday they would be friends. He had no doubt that he'd still love Kuki.

You can erase the mind, but not the heart.

_**

* * *

**_

_**THE END! **_

_**TADA!**_

_**I had so much fun writing this! Thanks so much guys! You were awesome reviewers, I hope you liked the ending of this story.**_

_**I hope I'll see you again sometime, apparently I've got a thing for writing KND fanfiction.**_

_**Until next time...**_

_**X-streakz-x-the-x-werecat-x-X**_


End file.
